Shrek Featuring the CardCaptors
by sasure
Summary: I'm doing the karaoke dance party!!!! And I need your peoples opinion!!!! It's the final chapter for sure of Shrek - Featuring the CardCaptors!!!!!!!! Reviewers wanted!!!!
1. The Best of Friends ... Not!

Shrek -- CardCaptor style - Chapter 1 - The Best of Friends…Not!

Disclaimer - Boo hoo I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura 

Okay, if this sucks, let me know! This is my first CardCaptor story and I was bored.

Who plays who =

Li - Shrek

Sakura - Princess Fiona

Kero - the Donkey

Eli - Lord Farquad

They're just playing their roles, they go by their own names. 

The rest of the characters are their normal people; I tried fitting Madison in the story but couldn't think of any thing. Oh well, here the story.

Once upon a time there was a powerful wizard named Li Showron, he was an outcast because people feared all magic and Fairytale things. He lived alone in the woods in a hollow tree on his own. He cared for no one because no one had ever cared for him. Any one who saw him feared him because he had a symbol on his forehead that told everyone that he was a wizard.

One evening a group of farmers came to his house wanting to kill him, but he had sensed them coming before they got there so he waited outside for them to come.

The men were hiding in some reeds when he came up behind them, they were looking at his house where the fire had been left going.

"There he is" One of the men whispered.

" Alright lets get it! '' One of the men yelled advancing forward.

" Hold on! ' Said the first man stopping him " Do you know what that thing could do to you? "

" Yeah, it'll turn you into a frog for its brew" A different man said.

'' Well actually, that would be a witch!" Li said as the men all turned around and began to walk away from him backwards.

" Now Wizards, ugh they're much worse, they'll zap you with lightning until you're fried to a crisp. They'll create an Ogre with their wands, it'll squeeze the jelly from your eyes!" Li said as he backed them into a cliff. " Actually its quite good on toast. " 

" Back!" One of the guys yelled that was in the front as he waved his torch in Li's face " Back evil one! I warn ya! " 

Li liked his fingertips and extinguished the flame. The men gasped.

" Right." The man said sheepishly as he dropped the torch.

Li pulled out his sword from his side. He waved it franticly as sparks shot out of it. The men yelled in fear, they closed their eyes as the sparks turned to fire works and exploded in their faces. When Li stopped the men's faces were black. He put his sword away as the men continued to yell. Then they stopped and opened their eyes. Li put his hand to the side of his mouth and leaned towards them.

" This is the part where you run away" He whispered.

The men gasped then ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Li snickered. 

" And stay out!" He yelled, then he bent down and picked up a sheet of paper.

" Wanted Fairy Tale creatures? " He read the sheet then tossed it onto the ground.

The next day in a meadow close to the forest where Li lived in people brought in their fairy tale creatures for money. A man got 50 pieces of silver for a witch, people brought in dwarves, nymphs, fairies, talking animals, nursery rhyme characters, and one women was bringing in a flying teddybear named Kero. He was in a cage because he was clever. He watched nervously as several creatures were stuffed into wagons and cages.

" C'mon don't do this I'll never be stubborn again. I can change, please give me another chance! " He pleaded with the old woman.

" Oh shut up! " The women said and shook the cage.

Ahead of them, a man with a puppet went up to the table.

" Next! " The Captain of the guards said." What do you got? " 

" This little wooden puppet!' The man said as he placed it on the table.

" I'm not a puppet! I'm a real boy! " The puppet said, but then its nose grew a meter long.

"That's five shillings for the possessed toy! Take it away! " The guard said. 

" Father don't let them do this to me! Help me! "The puppet pleaded as a guard came and carried it away.

" Next! What do you got? " The guard said as the old woman with Kero approached the table.

" Well, I've got a talking stuffed animal! " The woman said as she pulled Kero out of the cage and held him in her hand.

"Right! Well that's good for ten shillings, because he's real and has wings, but we'll throw in another ten if you can prove that it can talk! " The guard said.

" Okay, go ahead little fellah! " The old woman said and she held Kero in her palm.

Kero looked around at all the people starring at him, but made no sound whatsoever.

" Well? " the captain asked unpatiently.

"Oh he's, he's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatterbox. Talk you bone head of…! " The woman explained, motioning to hit Kero.

' That's it, I've had it! Guards! " The Captain commanded. 

"No wait! He talks, he does! " The woman said franticly, then grabbed Kero's jaw with her other hand and moved his mouth as she said " I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkinist dang thing you ever saw! " 

The woman smiled, but the captain scowled.

"Get her out of my sight! " The Captain said 

"No no! I swear! " The woman said, dropping Kero and backing up.

The guards grabbed her and pulled her away, but as they did she kicked a cage a boy was holding and knocked it out of his hands. It fell onto Kero sprinkling dust on him; he began to rise up into the air.

" Hey! I can fly! Kero said.

"He can fly! " Several people that saw him said at different times.

"He can talk! " The Captain said.

"That's right fool! Now I'm a flying talkin stuffed animal! You may of seen a house fly! Maybe even a super fly! But I bet you ain't never seen a stuffed animal fly! Hah hah! " Kero said as he waved his arms to make him move as he floated through the air, but then he started to float down, he looked down then up." Uh oh!"

Kero fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Seize him! " The captain said, pointing to Kero.

Kero jumped up and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. The guards were chasing him; he was running as he looked behind him so he didn't see the person that he ran into. Kero looked up and saw Li, who turned around and looked down at Kero. Kero was trapped between a Wizard and army of solders.

" Okay, get kidnapped, or get fried to a crisp by a wizard! Not much of choice! " Kero thought.

Kero ran behind Li, the guards came running up, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Li.

"You there! Wizard! " The captain said.

"I? " Li asked.

"By the order of Lord Eli, I am authorized to place you both under arrest and transport you to a new settlement facility. " The captain said nervously as Li stepped towards them all.

" Oh really! You and what army?" Li asked looking behind the Captain.

The guards had all run away, leaving behind their weaponry. Kero smiled, the Captain, gulped, then ran away. Kero stuck his tongue out at him as Li walked away, Kero turned around.

" Hey, can I say something to you? Listen now you was really really something back there! Incredible! " Kero said walking up behind him.

" Are you talkin to.." Li began as he turned around but saw nothing " …me?" 

Li shrugged and turned around.

" Yes I was talkin to you! " Kero said, who was right in front of Li, he began to follow Li " Can I just tell you that you was really great back there! I mean those guards, they thought they was all and that, then you showed up and POW! They was tripping over themselves like babes in the woods! You see, that made me feel really good to see that! " 

" Oh that's great! Really! " Li said exageratingly.

" Man it's great to be free! " Kero said.

" Now, why don't you go celebrate you freedom with some of your own friends? Hmm? " Li asked, stopping Kero, then began to walk away again.

" But uhh…I don't have any friends! And I'm not going out there by myself! Hey wait a minute! I got a great idea! I stick with chu! " Kero said then began to follow him again.

" Who's chu? My name's Li! And who are you? " Li asked.

" I'm Keroberos! But you can call me Kero! I'm the guardian beast of the seal of the Clow Cars! " Kero said.

" What are Clow Cards? " Li asked.

Kero opened his mouth to say something, but paused.

" … Good question! I think I know what they are! I think they're cards with powerful spirits in them, but I have no clue what they look like! " Kero said.

" How can you be the guardian of something that you don't even know about? " Li asked.

" Hey! I'm in this deformed teddybear body! If I was my real form, I wouldn't of hidden behind you! " Kero said.

" Whatever1 But what makes you think that I want you to stick with me? " Li asked.

" C'mon it'll be fun! You and me green fighting machine! " Kero said.

" I'm not green! " Li said.

" Whatever! You're wearing green! But together we'll scare the spit out of any one who crosses us! " Kero said.

Li began took a deep breath, then pulled out his sword and waved it like crazy and began yelling in Kero's face. After 10 seconds, he put his sword away and stopped.

" Oh wow! That was really scary! " Kero said exageratingly 

" Now if you don't mind me saying, if that don't work your breath will certainly get the job done! Cause you definitely need some tic - tacs or something because your breath STINKS! " Kero said as Li walked away.

Li was walking away, then Kero ended up in his face again. He was hanging upside down on a log.

" Man you almost burned the hair up my nose! Just like the time..'' Kero began, but was cut short when Li covered his mouth.

Li kept his hand over her mouth as Kero mumbled something, when it seemed like Kero was finished, he took his hand off, but he was wrong about Kero being finished.

'' And then I ate some rotten berries! Man that's some strong gas eekin out of my but that did! '' Kero said.

" Why, are you following me? " Li asked then began to walk away again.

'' I'll tell you why! " Kero said, then jumped down off the log and began to sing when he got in front of Li" Cause I'm all alone! There's no one here beside me! My problems have all gone, but there's no one to derive me! But you gotta have friends.." 

'' Stop singing! " Li yelled, then picked Kero up by the wings and turned to his right.

" Well its no wonder you don't have any friends! " Li said annoyed dropping Kero.

'' Wow! " Kero said as he stood up." Only a true friend would be that truly honest! '" He said turning to face Li.

" [Sighs] Listen, little guardian. Take a look at me what am I? " Li asked.

" Um…" Kero wondered as he looked from Li's feet to the top of his head.

" Really tall?" He asked.

"No! I'm a wizard! You know! Fry you to a crisp with lighting! Doesn't that bother you? " Li asked exasperatingly.

Kero shook his head.

"Nope! " He answered.

''Really?" Li asked surprised.

"Really really!"

"Oh!"

"Man I like you! What did you say you name was kid? " Kero asked.

" Uh… Li! " He said, then began to walk off again.

"Li? " Kero asked with a weird expression on his face.

'' Well you know what I like about you Li? You got that kind of, I don't care what nobody thinks of me thing! I like that I respect that Li, you're all right! " Kero said as he followed Li.

They walked to the edge of a hill, where they had a good view of Li's home.

"Whoo! Look at that! Who'd want to live in a place like that? " Kero asked.

'' That, would be my home! " Li said.

'' Oh and it is lovely! Just beautiful! You know you are quite a decorator! It's amazing to see what you've done with such a modest budget! '' Kero said as he followed Li down the hill, then looked over at a boulder.

" I like that boulder! That is a nice boulder! " Kero said then ran down the rest of the hill.

Kero looked at one of the signs that Li had put up that said' keep out'

" I guess you don't, entertain much do you? '' Kero asked.

'' I like my privacy! " Li said annoyed.

" You know I do too! That's another thing we have in common! I mean I hate it when you got somebody in your face, you trying to give them the hint they wont leave? And then there's that big occuard silence you know? " Kero asked, then they went into complete silence

I looked back at him. Kero looked away.

"Cam I stay with chu? " Kero asked

" What? " Li asked turning around.

" Can I stay with chu, please? " Kero asked nicely.

" Oh course1 '' Li said 

'' Really? Kero asked hopefully.

''No! " Li said really annoyed then turned around again.

"Please! I don't want to go back out there, you don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! " Kero pleaded, running up to Li and climbing up his cloak until he got to his collar.

" Well, maybe, you do. But that's why we gotta stick together! You gotta let me stay! Please! Please! Please! " Kero begged

" Okay! Okay, but for one night only! " Li said, then opened the door.

"Ah! Thank you! " Kero said gratefully, then jumped down and ran inside

" Wait no! ' Li said as Kero jumped onto his chair.

' Oh this is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swap the manly stories, and in the morning, I'm makin waffles! " Kero said.

Li scrunched up tensely.

" Where do uh.. I sleep? ' Kero asked looking around.

" Outside! " Li yelled pointing out the door.

" Oh, well I guess that's cool, I mean I don't know you, and you don't know me so I guess outside is best. " Kero said sadly as he got of the chair and slowly walked outside.

"Goodnight! " Kero said, then Li slammed the door.

Kero sighed as he sat down; Li walked over to his chair.

" I do like the outdoors I'm a bear I was born outside! " Kero said

Li groaned then went over and sat down.

" I'm sitting by myself out side I guess! Sitting by myself outside! [Sighs] I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me…" Kero said, then sang into the night.

That was chapter one, don't forget to the next chapter will be ASAP see you there! ^_^


	2. Lord Eli

Shrek -- Cardcaptor Style - Chapter Two - Lord Eli

Yay! I got three reviews, that's good, oh well. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! 

In the last chapter Li met Keroberos, the Guardian beast of the seal of the clow cards {even though he had no idea what they were} Kero is now waiting outside as Li rests inside his house.

It was nighttime, and Li was just getting ready to eat his dinner, but something was missing, he had the food, his fire was going. Li looked at the door where Kero had been put outside. Li sighed, then took out his sword; he made a candle. Li took the candle over to the fire and lit it, and then he sat down and began to eat.

Kero watched from the windowsill that he was hanging on he sighed and jumped down. He walked over to the door then laid down.

Li ate contently, then as he was lifting his fork to his mouth he heard the door open. He sighed and put his fork down.

" I thought I told you to stay outside! " He said as he stood up and walked close to the door.

'' I am outside! " Kero protested as he jumped up at the window sill then landed on the ground.

Li heard some thing rummaging around at the table, he turned around and saw big shadows, he went over to the table, looked around it then under it. When he came back up he saw three white mice with canes and Black sunglasses on walking around on the table.

" Well gents, it's a far lot from the farm, but what choice do we have? " Asked the first one, then tripped over a rolling pin.

" It's not home, but we'll do just fine! " Said the second one knocking over a jar of olives.

'' What a lovely bed! " Said the third as he bounced on the loaf of bread Li was planning to eat.

" Gotcha ! " Li yelled, grabbing the third mouse.

But when Li opened his hand, nothing was there, the mouse was on Li's shoulder, it sniffed, his ear.

" I found some cheese! " He called then bit Li's ear.

Li flinched, then went after the mouse. It moved to the other side of his shoulder.

" Ugh! Awful stuff! '' The mouse said disgusted then hoped down towards the table.

It landed on the end of Li's spoon that was in a bowl of soup, causing the spoon to flick hot soup into Li's face.

" Ah! '' Li yelled wiping off the soup with his sleeve.

'' Is that you Gorder? '' The second mouse asked.

" How do you know? '' The third mouse asked.

" Enough! " Li yelled, grabbing the three mice by their tales. " What are you doing in my house? " 

Li let go when something shoved him in the back, he looked behind her and saw a glass coffin with a dead girl in it [AKA. Snow White] at the end of the coffin were seven little men. [AKA. The seven dwarves] one of the dwarves waved sheepishly.

" Oh no no no no! Dead broad. Off the table! " Li said, turning around and shoving the coffin towards them.

'' Well where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken! " One of the said. 

" Wha? '' Li asked confused.

Li ran to his room and pulled back the curtain, inside his bed was a wolf wearing a nightgown, he looked over at Li.

" What? " He asked.

Li grabbed the wolf by the back of his gown and carried him to the door. Meanwhile the dwarves had made themselves at home.

" I live in a swamp! I put up signs! I'm a terrifying wizard! What do I have to do to get a little privacy '' Li asked, then tossed the wolf out the door. His eyes went wide when he saw what was in the swamp.

" Oh no! " he told himself.

Outside were hundreds fairy tale creatures. They were camping out in his swamp.

" Oh no! No! No! '' Li yelled as he dodged several incoming witches.

The witches landed and Li stood up.

" WHAT, ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP? " Li yelled.

All the fairy tale creatures fell silent. They gasped, a few fairies flew into a tent and some gnomes ran behind a log.

" Alright, get out! Get out now! All of you! Move it! Papaya! Papaya! '' Li yelled as he went to shoo away some of the creatures, but then a few fairies flew over his head. " Hey! "

Some of the creatures ran into his house.

" No no no no! Not there! " Li said running after them but got locked out of his own house.

Li looked back at all the creatures, Kero was at the front of them all. He looked around him.

" Hey don't look at me I didn't invite them! " Kero said 

'' Well gosh! Nobody invited us! " Said a small puppet [AKA. Pinocchio] 

" What? " Li asked.

" Well… we were forced to come here! " Pinocchio said.

" By who? " Li asked.

" Lord Eli! " Said a little pig nervously, then his tone changed into a sheepish one " He huffed and he puffed and … signed an eviction notice! " 

" Okay! Fine! " Li said exasperatingly.

" Who knows where this, Eli guy is? " Li asked.

Kero looked around at the animals; this was his big chance to prove himself to the kid.

" Oh I do! I know where he is! " He said excitingly

" Does, anyone else, know where to find him? " Li asked hopefully.

Some of the creatures pointed to each other.

" Anyone at all? " Li continued to ask.

" Me! Me! " Kero said jumping up and down.

"Anyone! " Li asked hopefully.

"Oh me! Oh pick me! Oh I know! I know! Me! Me! " Kero said still jumping up and down.

" [Sighs] okay, fine! Attention all … fairy tale things… Do not get comfortable! Your welcome has officially worn out! In fact, I'm going to see this guy Eli right now! And get you all off my land and back where you came from! " Li announced

The creatures paused for a moment because they were afraid of Li, then they began to applaud and cheer. Li groaned, some birds flew along and dropped a cape of flowers on his back. 

" No! " Li yelled as he shook off the cape.

" You! " Li said pointing to Kero "You're coming with me! "

'' All right now that's what I like to hear man! The kid and the guardian, two big stars off on a big world city adventure! I love it! " Kero said as some birds dropped a wreath of flowers on his head and he ran after Li that was already on his way.

" On the road again! Sing it with me Li! " Kero sang as Li grabbed a torch from a gnome " I just can't wait to get on the road again! " 

" What did I say about singing? '' Li asked tearing off the wreath from Kero's head.

"Well can I whistle? " Kero asked

" No! " 

" Well can I hum? " 

" Alright1 " Li said and Kero hummed 'On the road again' as they walked into the night.

At Lord Eli's castle in the morning Eli's henchman Filonius was pouring milk into a glass as lord Eli walked down to the room he was in. 

Lord Eli was a short but fairly good-looking young man. He had great power over his city Duloc and his kingdom.

Lord Eli came to the room where Filonius was, his guards stood to attention then he entered. Filonius was busy dunking a small fairy tale creature into the glass of milk. He dunked once then twice.

" That's enough! " Lord Eli said, " He's ready to talk! "

Filonius turned around holding the Gingerbread man. It coughed continuously. As it was placed in a cooking pan.

Lord Eli laughed evilly as he walked over to the table, but when he got there the table was up to his nose.

" Ahehem! " He huffed.

The table lowered to his waist length. He put his arms in front of him he was holding the Gingerbread man's legs. He had broken off his legs. He tapped them along the table like they were running along.

" Run run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'M THE GINDERBREAD MAN! " Eli said.

" You're a monster! " The Gingerbread man said. 

" I'm a monster here you are! You and the rest of that fairy tale trash poisoning my perfect world. NOW TELL ME, WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? " Lord Eli said as he tossed one leg at the Gingerbread man and crushed the other one.

" Eat me! " The Gingerbread man yelled then spat icing sugar at Eli's face; it hit him square in the cheek.

Eli wiped it off 

" I've tried to be fare to you creatures now my patience has reached it's end! Tell me! Or I'll… " Lord Eli threatened then grabbed the Gingerbread man's buttons

" No not the buttons! Not the gumdrop buttons! " The Gingerbread man pleaded.

" Alright then, who's hiding them? " Lord Eli demanded shining a bright light on him

" Okay! " The Gingerbread man gave in as he sat up. " I'll tell you! " 

" Do you know, the muffin man? " The Gingerbread man asked

" The muffin man? " Eli asked

" The muffin man! " The Gingerbread man repeated.

" Yes I know the muffin man. Who lives on Drury lane? " 

" Well, she's married to, the muffin man. " 

" The muffin man?! " Eli asked not believing what he had just heard

" THE MUFFIN MAN! " The Gingerbread man repeated hysterically.

" She's married to the muffin man… " Eli thought how to use this information

Just then the Captain of the guards rushed in, Eli looked up. 

" My Lord, we found it! " The Captain said

" Well then what are you waiting for? Bring it in! " Lord Eli said excited.

Two guards brought in something that was covered in cloth. The guards hung it up and tore off the cloth, it was a mirror. The guards stepped back over to where the Captain was and Lord Eli stepped forward. The glass in the mirror began to swirl and smoke, then the smoke took the form of a face. 

The guards gasped.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " The Gingerbread man said amazed. 

" Magic mirror…" Eli began in an enchanting voice.

" Don't tell him anything! ' The Ginger bread interrupted hysterically.

"Noooooo! " the gingerbread man wailed as Lord Eli tossed him into a box.

" Evening! " Eli said calmly walking over to the mirror casually.

" Mirror mirror on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?" Eli asked, confident that he would get a good answer.

" Well, technically, you're not a king! " The mirror answered unsure of his answer.

" Uh Filonius. " Eli signaled.

Filonius held up a small mirror, then punched the glass causing it to shatter.

" You were saying? " Eli asked the mirror giving him a second chance.

" What I mean is, you're not a king YET! " The Mirror protested. " But, but you can become one! All you have to do is marry a princess! " 

" Go on. '' Eli told the mirror wanting more information.

The mirror laughed nervously.

" Soo… just, sit back and relax my lord. Because it's time for you! To meet today's eligible bacholorettes! And, heere they are! " The Mirror announced [like a TV show host] 

The guards moved forward at bit.

" Bacholorette number one is a mentally abuse shut in from a kingdom far far away, she likes sushi and hot tubing, anytime! Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil stepsisters! Please welcome Cinderella! Bacholorette number two is a cape-wearing girl from a land of fancy, although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy! Just kiss her dead frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is! C'mon, give it up for, Snow white! And last but certainly not least, bacholorette number three is a fiery redhead from a dragon-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off! She's a loaded pistol who likes pinya coladas and getting caught in the rain! Yours for the rescuing, Princess Sakura! " The mirror said.

A drum roll began; Lord Eli's guards began to shout out which one he should pick. The first guard called out number one, the second one called out number three, and the Captain called out number two.

" One? Two? Three? " Eli asked.

" Three! Pick number three my lord! " Filonius called out as he held up two fingers.

" Alright! Number three! " Lord Eli said holding up three fingers.

" Lord Eli, you've chosen, princess Sakura! " the mirror said showing a picture of the princess.

The guars and Filonius clapped.

" Princess, Sakura. She's perfect! " Eli said dreamily " Now all I have to do is find someone to…" 

" But I should mention the little thing that happens at night… The mirror began.

" I'll do it! " Lord Eli said.

" Yes, but after sunset… " The mirror began again.

" Silence! I shall make this Princess Sakura my queen. And Duloc shall finally have, the perfect king! Captain assemble your finest men! Were going to have a tournament! " Lord Eli announced. - 

Li and Kero arrived at the entrance to Duloc.

"That's it! That's it right there! That's Duloc! I told you I'd find it! " Kero said proud of himself. 

''So, that must be Lord Eli's castle! " Li said looking up to the top of the castle.

" Uh huh that's the place! " Kero said.

" Do you think maybe he's compensating for something? Eh heh heh eh heh, nnnh " Li joked.

Kero didn't get it. Li began to walk away.

" Hey hey! Wait up Li! " Kero said as he ran after Li.

They came to the gateway; they saw a man with this huge mask off Eli's face on it. Li and Kero looked at each other in disgust.

" Hey! " Li called to the guy.

" Ahhh! " The man yelled then ran through the path made of blue velvet rope stands.

" Wait a second! Look I'm not going to zap you! I just.. I just.. " Li tried to say but the man kept yelling and going through the paths.

Li sighed, then walked right through the rows, knocking them all over. Kero followed. The man ran straight into the ticket booth. Li looked down at the man then at Kero. Li went through the ticket booth wheel. He had just gotten through it when he heard the wheel turn continuously, he looked behind him and saw Kero stuck in them. Kero pushed again, the wheel turned several times then he flew out and up then landed with a splat on the ground. He looked up at Li and laughed nervously. Li groaned then walked off.

The city of Duloc was deserted, and was dead silent.

" It's quiet." Li said.

They heard the squeak of a sign.

"Too quiet! " Li said.

They heard the gift shop sign squeak.

" Where is everyone? " Li asked.

Kero looked around.

" Hey look at this! " He said running over to a booth.

Kero pulled a lever that said ' pull this ' there was a click, Kero jumped behind Li. There was a ticking sound coming from the booth. The ticking went faster and faster like it was going to explode. Li lifted his arm, but when it seemed it was going to explode the doors opened and some strange music began to play. Inside were small little wooden figures.

" Welcome to Duloc such a perfect town! Here we have some rules let us lay them down! Don't make waves stay in line! And we'll get along fine Duloc is a perfect place! Shine your shoes wash your … Face! Duloc is! Duloc is! Duloc is a perfect PLACE! " The wooden figures sang.

Just then a flash came, and a picture of Li and Kero starring at the machine with these really weird expressions on their faces. And they were having the same expressions on after the picture came out.

" Wow! " Kero said amazed " Let's do that again! " 

Kero ran over to the machine again. 

" No no no no no no no! " Li said bending down and grabbing Kero by the tale. " No! " 

Just then they heard a trumpet and someone announcing things. They walked over towards the music. Kero began to hum the music that the wooden people were singing to.

" Alright you're going the right way for a smart bottom! " Li said.

" Sorry about that! " Kero said.

" The winner of this tournament shall have the honor, no! The privilege! To go and rescue the lovely Princess Sakura from the fiery keep, of the dragon! " Lord Eli said as Li and Kero entered this big arena.

" If, for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner up shall take his place! And, so on and so forth! Some of you may die! But it's a sacrifice, I am willing to make! " Eli announced.

The trumpet sounded, and a man held up a sign that had ' applause ' written on it, so the audience applauded.

" Let the tournament begin! " Eli proclaimed. 

Li and Kero walked straight into the centre of the ring.

'' What is that? " Eli asked, starring at Li.

The crowd gasped in fear.

" Ugh! It's hideous! " Eli yelled in disgust.

" Oh that's not very nice! " Li said looking back at Kero who nodded." It's just a flying bear! " 

" Huh? " Kero asked.

" Indeed! " Eli said. " Knights! New plan! The one who kills the wizard, will be named Champion! Have at him! " 

" Oh hey, now come on! Hang on now! " Li said as he back away from the knights.

Li bumped into a table with beer and cups on it. Kero went behind one of the huge barrels that were there and started to climb it. Li picked up one of the cups that were full of beer.

" Can't we just settle this over a pint? " He asked holding the cup up at them.

" Kill the beast! " a man from the audience, yelled as the knights still advanced.

" No? " Li asked. 

"Alright then! " Li said then drank the beer, then sighed as he wiped his face with his sleeve. " Come on! " 

Li quickly pulled out his sword and cut off the knob to one of the barrels, beer burst out of the barrel and onto the knight knocking them over. Li ran through the beer so the beer burst through even more. Kero mounted on top of the other barrel, and it started to roll forwards. There were two guards underneath it; the barrel squashed them into the ground as it rolled over them. More guards came out but Kero just ran most of them over. Li ran into a ring and began to fight with the remaining two guards the crowd booed. Kero jumped off the barrel and followed him. Li knocked the two guards over with his arms. He gave one a leg lock, then body slammed the same one again, and the other one raised his spear and went to stab Li in the back. The crowd gasped. Li quickly got up and grabbed the guard under the arm and held him firmly with his head. Kero had mounted onto one of the poles at one of the corners of the ring.

" Hey Li! Pick me! Pick me! " Kero called out.

Li smiled then walked over to Kero and Kero knocked the guard out with his tiny head. The crowd began to cheer. 

" Ha! Hahahaha! Yeah! " Li laughed triumphantly as the crowd cheered him on.

Li jumped off one of the poles then onto the other guard's shoulders knocking him over.

" The chair! Give him the chair! " A woman yelled.

Li got a chair and hit the guard over the head. Eli shook his head. 

" Alright! " a girl said to her friend.

Li pulled the guard's leg, then put him over his shoulder and spinned him continuously. After a while Li tossed the guard to the far corner of the ring and Kero kicked the guard in the head.

The crowd cheered like crazy. Li hopped out of the ring.

" Hohohohah! Whoa yeah! Hah! Hah! Thank you very much1 I' m here till Thursday! Shrediville! Hahaha! " Li laughed.

Eli thought about something then motioned for his other guards to come. About forty guards surrounded the roof of the ring. Each guard had a bow and arrows with him; they all pointed at Li.

" Shall I give the orders sir? " A guard beside Eli asked.

" No! I have a better idea! " Eli told him. " PEOPLE OF DULOC, I GIVE YOU, OUR CHANPION! "

The crowd cheered again.

" What? " Li asked confused.

" Congratulations wizard! You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest! " Eli said.

" Quest? I'm already on a quest! A quest to get my swamp back! " Li said.

" Your swamp? " Eli asked.

" Yeah! MY swamp! Where YOU dumped all those fairy tale creatures! " Li yelled.

"Indeed." Eli said as the crowd whispered. " All right wizard I'll make you a deal! Go on this quest for me and I'll give you, your swamp back! " 

" Exactly the way it was? " Li asked.

" Down to the last slime covered toadstool! " Eli assured him.

" And the squatters? " Li asked.

" As good as gone! " Eli assured him.

Li looked up at the guards with the bow and arrows.

" What kind of quest? " he asked.

That's chapter two! Whew! I need to go outside and get some fresh air! The next chapter will be up soon; I just need a break! See ya! ~* ^_^ *~


	3. The Dragon, the castle, and Princess Sak...

Shrek - Featuring the Cardcaptors - Chapter Three - The Dragon, the Castle, and Princess Sakura

---- Yo wassap it's me again! Sorry about the hold up if you've been waiting, but I was busy watching Cardcaptors and Dragonball Z! Then I got sick! Oh well, this is the chapter where Sakura comes in! Kero's the man character in this chapter though! 

NOTICE!!!!!! I NEED YOUR OPINION!!!!!!!!!! I want to ask every one if I should have Kero singing ' I'm a Believer' at the end of the story! Tell me on your review! 

Chapter three----

" Okay, so lemme me get this straight! You're gonna go fight a dragon, to rescue a princes, just so Eli'll give you the swamp back. Which you only don't have because he filled it full of freaks in the first place is that about right? " Kero asked Li as they walked through a sunflower field.

" You know what, maybe it's a good reason Teddy bears shouldn't talk!" Li said as he entered a garden holding a few onions and turnips.

" Oh I don't know Li! Why don't you pull some of that wizard stuff on over him! You know, turn him into a frog, Zap him with lightning until he's burned to a crisp! You know the whole wizard trick! " Kero said.

" Oh, I know! Maybe I could've struck an entire city with lightning and ate their ashes! Or taken my sword and sliced them all into tiny pieces! Gotten me a few jars put them in them and put them on my shelves and kept them as souvenirs! Now tell me, does that sound good to you? " Li asked.

" Uh... no, not really no! " Kero said.

" For your information there's a lot more to wizards than people think! " Li said.

" Example? " Kero asked.

" Example? Alright! Wizards….. Are like onions! " Li said showing Kero an onion.

Kero sniffed the onion and flinched at the scent. He blinked then looked up at Li.

" They stink?" He asked.

" Yes, no! " Li said quickly.

" Oh, they make you cry! " Kero said.

" No! " Li said.

" Oh you leave them out in the sun and they turn all brown start sprouting little white hairs! " Kero said.

" No! Layers! Onions have layers! Wizards have layers! Onions have layers. You get it! We both have layers! " Li yelled, then got frustrated and threw the onion on the ground and walked away as he sighed.

Kero watched Li go then looked down at the onion in confusement.

" Oh! You both have layers! Oh! " Kero said trying to sound like he understood.

Kero looked at the onion and sniffed it; again he flinched at the scent.

" You know not everybody likes onions! " Kero said shaking his head then looking down at the onion again.

"Cakes! Everybody likes cakes! Cakes have layers! " Kero said running up to Li 

" I don't care! What everybody likes! Wizards are not like cakes! " Li said frustrated then walked off again.

Kero thought for a minute, then walked after him again.

" Well what about those layered pudding cups? Have you ever met a person and you say hey lets go get some pudding and they say no I don't like no pudding! Pudding is delicious! " Kero said stopping in front of Li

" NO! " Li yelled trying not to tear out his hair." YOU DENSE, IRRITATING MINATURE BEAST OF BURDEN! Wizards are like onions! Bye bye! *Whispers* See ya later! "

Li walked off. Kero bit his lip thinking.

" Pudding may be the most delicious thing on the whole dang planet! " Kero said following Li 

" You know what? I think I preferred your humming!" Li said as they entered another sunflower field.

" Do you have a tissue or something? Cause I'm making a mess! Just the word pudding makes me get all sloppy! " Kero said.

Li and Kero traveled on to the castle; it took them a couple of days but when they saw the castle it only took a few hours to reach it then. They were walking up the mountain when Kero flinched and started waving his paw in his face like crazy.

" Whoo! Li did you do that? " Kero asked. " Man you gotta warn someone before you just crack one up like that! My mouth was open and everything! " 

" Believe me Kero if it was me, you'd be dead! " Li said bending down towards him.

Li sniffed at the air as he stood up.

" It's brimstone! We must be getting close! " Li said, then went over to the top of the mountain and began to climb.

" Yeah right brimstone! I know what I smelled and it wasn't no brimstone! It didn't come off no stone either! " Kero said looking at Li's butt as he began to climb as well.

They reached the top. There was this big storm cloud above them with lightning flashing every so often. There was the castle surrounded by hot boiling lava and there was an old rope bridge that crossed the lava.

" Sure it's big enough! But look at the location! " Li joked then began to laugh as he climbed over the top and down towards the bridge.

" Uh…Li. Um, you know when you said, that wizards have layers? " Kero asked as he followed Li down the hill.

" Why? " Li asked.

" Well, uh…. I have a bit of a confession to make" Kero said then found himself in front of the skeleton of a bear. " *Gasps* Teddy bears don't have layers! We, we wear our fears right out on our sleeves! " 

" Wait a minute, teddies don't have sleeves! " Li said.

" You know what I mean! " Kero said.

" Oh you can't tell me that you can't fly and that you're afraid of heights! " Li said pointing to the bridge.

" No, I'm just a little bit emotionally attached to the gravitational pull of the earth and a bit uncomfortable about walking over a rickety old bridge over a boiling lake of lava! " Kero said in a nervous tone then changing to a hysterical tone.

Li reached down and picked up Kero.

" C'mon Kero I'm right here beside ya! For… emotional support! We'll just tackle this obstacle one little baby step at a time!" Li said then put Kero on his shoulder.

" Really? " Kero asked nervously.

" Really really! " Li assured him

" Okay, that makes me feel so much better! " Kero said unassured.

" Let's just keep moving! And don't look down! " Li told him

" Okay! We'll keep moving and don't look down! Keep moving, don't look down! " Kero said to himself.

Li shook his head, but as soon as he stopped he stepped onto a weak piece of the bridge and it fell down. Li stumbled forwards and Kero was forced to look down. Kero gasped.

" Li, I'm lookin down! " Kero yelled watching the piece of wood fall into the lava.

" Ahhh! Oh I can't do this just let me off right now! Please!" Kero yelled in Li's face grabbing hold of his collar

" But you're already half way! " Li said.

" Yeah! But I know THAT half is safe! " Kero yelled franticly.

" Alright! Fine! I don't have time for this! You go back!" Li said putting Kero on the ground

" Wait! No! " Kero said grabbing hold of Li's boot

" Let go Kero! " Li yelled shaking his boot.

After a few attempts Li kicked Kero off, but shook the bridge as he did.

" Ahhhh! Don't do that! " Kero yelled scared.

" Oh I'm sorry! Do what? " Li asked like he didn't know what he did to upset Kero.

Kero glarred at him.

" Oh, you mean, this? " Li asked shaking the bridge again. 

" Yes that! " Kero told him.

" Yes, do it! Okay! " Li said sheepishly and began to shake the bridge again.

" AHHHHH! NO LI!" Kero yelled jumping up into the air and floating for the first time.

" You said do it! I'm doing it! " Li said as Kero flew towards the castle with his eyes closed.

" No Li I'm gonna die! Li I'm gonna die! " Kero wailed as he reached the end of the bridge.

Kero opened his eyes and looked down and saw that he was flying.

" Oh! " Kero said

" That'll do Kero! That'll do! "Li said patting Kero on the head then walking towards the castle entrance.

Kero looked towards the other side of the bridge then at Li.

" Cool! " Kero said then flew after Li.

" So where is this fiery red pain in the butt anyway? " Kero asked.

" Inside! Waiting for us to rescue her! " Li said then laughed.

" I was talking about the dragon Li! " Kero said. 

Li and Kero entered the castle. There were lots of skeletons, obviously from the knights that had tried to rescue the princess before. There were lots of ashes and soot on the ground and around the skeletons too. Li and Kero silently walked through the castle. Kero nervously followed Li.

" You afraid? " Kero whispered.

" No! But, SHHH! " Li said quietly.

" Oh good me neither! " Kero whispered looking behind him nervously.

Kero looked up to where Li had just been standing, he saw a skeleton. Kero gasped then flew after Li.

" Of course, there's nothing wrong, with being afraid! Fear is a sense of response to, a certain, situation. And just because you're a little nervous about being around a dragon. A dragon that breathes FIRE, really hot fire. It doesn't really mean that you're a coward. If you're a little afraid! I definitely ain't no coward though! " Kero said nervously as he followed Li.

Kero bumped into a skeleton with a suit of armor on. The helmet popped of the skeleton's head and landed on Kero's.

" Ahhh! " Kero whined as he jumped back in fear.

" *Sighs* Kero, two things alright? SHUT! UP! " Li said pointing to two fingers, then he took off the helmet from Kero's head and placed it on his own, " Now go over there and see if you can find any stairs! " 

" Stairs? I thought we was looking for the princess! " Kero said looking behind him

" The princess will be up the stairs. In the highest room. In the tallest tower! " Li explained

" What makes you think she'll be there? " Kero asked.

" I read it in a book once when I was little! " Li said said picking up a bunch of armor then flipped the helmet down.

" Well cool! You handle the dragon! I'll handle the stairs! " Kero said then walked off towards a door. " Oh I'll find those stairs! And I'll whip their butt too! Those stairs won't know which way they going!" 

Kero opened the door and entered the room.

" I'll find those stairs! Don't mess with me I'm the stair master! I've mastered the stairs! I wish I had a step right her right her now I'd step allover it! " Kero said walking up these flattened stairs towards an eye ball that had just opened.

Meanwhile Li had finished putting on the armour and walked out into the open and saw a tower with a light on.

" Well, at least we know where the princess is! " Li said, " But where's the…" 

" DRAGON! " Kero yelled then ran away from the eyeball.

Kero ran out of the room just as it filled with fire! A dragon burst through the wall and charged after him, crushing several skeletons as it went. Kero ran towards Li. The dragon stood up and opened its mouth. Hot red flames came bursting out, heading right towards Kero.

" Kero look out! " Li yelled jumping in front of the flame and pushing Kero out of the way. " Whoa! " 

The flame hit Li, but Kero kept running. When he looked behind him the dragon had already come outside. Kero dived to the ground and covered his eyes. The dragon shot another stream of flames at Kero; it just scorched the tip of his tail. 

" Ahhh! " Kero yelled in both pain and fear.

The dragon advanced further. It went down to eat Kero, but snapped it's mouth shut and looked behind it. Li had the dragon by the tail.

" Gotcha! " Li yelled tightening his grasp

The dragon turned around and almost stepped on Kero, but Kero moved out of the way just in time. The dragon swung its tail franticly trying to get Li off it's tail.

" Whoa! Wow! Whoaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Li yelled then was swung up into the air

Li crashed through the roof of where the princess's room was. The dragon went after Kero again, kero had gone into the tower so the dragon filled the tower with fire. Kero ran out onto a wall, the dragon smashed the part where Kero was planning to go onto, then it smashed the other side, and the first side again. Kero was trapped; he looked up in fear as the dragon stood up and towered over him. It roared.

" Oh no! No! " Kero yelled moving back wards, but stopped when he realized there was nothing behind him.

The dragon roared again showing it's white teeth.

" Oh what large teeth you have! " Kero yelled.

The Dragon roared again.

" Oh no I mean white sparkling teeth! I know, you must hear this all the time from your meals, but you must bleach or something 'cause that is one dazzling smile ya got there! And can I scent the hint of minty freshness? Ahem! And you know what else? You know what else… " Kero lied.

The dragon came up close to Kero smiling a pretty smile. It fluttered it's, or rather her eyelashes.

" You're…. A GIRL DRAGON! I MEAN, OF course you're a girl dragon! 'Cause you're just reeking of feminine beauty! " Kero lied again.

The dragon fluttered her eyelashes happily.

" What's the matter with chu you got something in your eye? " Kero asked.

The dragon blew a smoke ring in the shape of a heart in Kero's face.

" Wow! Wow! Wow I'd really love to stay but [cough] I'm and asthmatic and I don't know if it'd work out with you blowing smoke rings and stuff and uh…. LI! " Kero said then called for help and began to fly up into the air.

The dragon snapped onto Kero's tail gently and carried him off.

" AHAHAHHHH! NO! LI! NO! NO! LIIIII! " Kero yelled as the dragon carried him off.

Li was in the princess' room. Sakura had woken up when Li had crashed through the roof. She didn't see Li's face because he was wearing a helmet, she thought he was here to rescue her. Li stood up and brushed some dust off his shoulders. Sakura laid back down on her bed and pretended to sleep, she straightened out the top of her blue dress then lay down again. Then she grabbed a bunch of flowers and pretended to sleep again.

Li turned around, he saw the princess lying on the bed. { Just picture Sakura lying there wearing the same dress as princess Fiona, except her dress is a light blue color} He shrugged then walked over to her, he knelled on the bed then put his hands on her shoulders. Sakura puckered up her lips. Li then shook her like crazy.

" WHOOOOAAAHHH! " Sakura yelled as he shook her.

" Wake up! " Li told her. 

" What? " Sakura asked opening her eyes.

" Are you princess Sakura? " Li asked.

" I am! " Sakura said. " Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me! " 

" Oh that's nice. " Li said " Now let's go! " 

Li headed towards the door.

" But wait! Sir knight! " Sakura protested.

Li looked back at her.

" This beith our first meeting! Should it not be, a wonderful, romantic moment? " Sakura asked dramatically and tossed the flowers away 

" Yeah. " Li said not the least bit interested. " Sorry lady! But there's no time! " 

Li grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bed and towards the door.

" Wait! What are you doing? " Sakura asked as Li fiddled with the door handle.

" You know you should sweep me off my feet down yonder window down a rope onto you valiant steed! " Sakura told him.

" You've had a lot of time of plan this haven't you? " Li asked.

Sakura nodded. Li broke down the door. Pulling Sakura with him 

" AHHHHHH! " Sakura yelled as he did so.

A cloud of dust arose when Li broke the door down. Sakura coughed

" Now come on! " Li yelled and ran down the stairs dragging her with him.

" But we have to saver this moment! You could, recite and epic poem for me! A balled! A Sonnet! A Liberic! Or something! " Sakura said then pulled her hand out of Li's grasp.

Li stopped running.

" I don't think so! " He said

" Well, can I at least, know the name of my champion? " Sakura asked out of breath.

" Um…Li!' he told her.

" Sir Li! Ahem " Sakura said as she pulled out a hankechief extending it towards Li " I pray that you take this favor, as a token of my gratitude! " 

Li took the handkerchief confused at what it was for; he looked at her through the helmet. 

" Thanks! " Li said then wipped his face with it.

Li handed it back to Sakura, who looked at it disgusted. Just then they heard the dragon roar.

" YOU DIDN'T SLAY THE DRAGON?! " Sakura yelled pissed off and afraid.

' It's on my to-do list! Now come on! " Li yelled then grabbed her hand and began to run again.

" But this isn't right! " Sakura protested, " You're supposed to charge in sword drawn banner flying! That's what all the other knights did! " 

" Yeah! Right before they burst into flame! " Li yelled sarcastically.

" Yeah well that's not the point! " Sakura yelled

Li stopped running and let go of Sakura's hand. Li kept walking though as Sakura just stood there.

" *Sighs* where are going the exit's over there! " Sakura said pointing to her left.

" Well I have to save my teddy bear! " Li said turning around then turned around and kept walking.

" *Sighs* What kind of knight are you? " Sakura asked.

" One of a kind! " Li told her then opened a door. 

There's chapter three, thanx for all the reviews peoples and don't forget to send me a review of if you think Kero should sing 'I'm A Believer' at the end. See y'all!


	4. On the Way to Duloc

Shrek - Featuring the Cardcaptors - Chapter four - On the way to Duloc

~* ^_^ *~Hello wassap, I made up my mind and I'm going to get Kero to sing ' I'm a Beliver ' at the end! It'll probably be funny, I hope. Thanx for all the aweome reviews! I go for quality, not quantity! 14's not that bad seeing that I've only been writing for about two months at the most, oh well! Finally I got Sakura into the story! A lot of reviewers think I should put in Japanese names, I'm not offended, but at some parts it wouldn't sound good if I had the Japanese names! I know Eli's name would sound a lot better, but I don't want to change Li's name because it works better! Sorry, but that's the way it's going to be! So here's chapter three! 

Li opened the door a crack and he heard some one talking. It was Kero; Li opened the door the rest of the way and entered. The Dragon had wrapped it's tail around Kero so Kero couldn't escape. Kero was really nervous because he knew what the dragon wanted…him! 

" It's healthy to get to know someone, for a… a long period of time! Just call me old fashioned you know! Heh! I don't want to uh rush into a… PHYSICAL relationship! I'm not uh… emotionally ready for a commitment of this umm… MAGNITUDE really! That's the word I'm looking for, magnitude! " Kero said nervously.

The Dragon was flattered and then ran her finger slowly along the side of Kero's head. Kero slightly drew his head away.

" Woah! Hey! That's is unwanted physical contact! " Kero yelled

The dragon wasn't convinced; she lifted her head up towards the chandelier that was hanging above them.

" Hey! What are you doing?" Kero asked nervously.

The Dragon lit the candles with her flames. She looked down at Kero and smiled, then went back down towards him. Meanwhile Li had been watching them from the balcony.

" Okay okay listen! Let's just back up a little, and take this one step at a time! "Kero said as Li looked up and saw a chain attached to the chandelier.

Li swung on the chain from the chandelier 

" I mean we really should get to know each other you know as friends! Or maybe even as pen pals! Cause I'm on the road a lot but I'd love to stop by sometime and you know OH! … Umm… yeah you know, I'd really…. Really love to stay but.." Kero said nervously.

Li swung on the chain above them, he looked up and saw that the chain was rolled up above him. He pulled on it trying to pull it down.

" Hey! Hey don't do that! That's my tail! That's my personal tail! Oh you're gonna tear it off! I don't give permission to…Hey what are you going to do with that? " Kero said as Li pulls on the chain down.

The dragon puckered up her lips and went to kiss Kero. Kero leaned his head back disgusted and afraid. The Dragon closed her eyes.

" Hey! Wait! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! OH!" Kero yelled as the dragon leaned towards him.

Just then Li fell down towards them. He knocked Kero out of the way and landed and the Dragon's wrapped tail where Kero used to be. The Dragon kissed Li's butt. Li's eyes went wide with surprise. The dragon opened her eyes and scowled. She roared but didn't notice Li let go of the chain. The chain went up and the chandelier fell down onto the dragon's head and ended up as a collar. The dragon looked down at the collar. It roared again. Li jumped down and ran Kero flew with him. They ran up the stairs and over towards where Li came in. The dragon glared at them and shot a long hot stream of flame at them. Li grabbed Kero and kept running. Li jumped off the balcony then kept running to where Sakura was waiting for him

They saw Sakura as they ran through the door. Sakura saw them and was about to say something to them when Li grabbed her and kept running.

" Hi princess! " Kero yelled

" It talks! " Sakura yelled amazed.

" Yeah it's getting him to shut up that's the trick! " Li yelled

They all gasped as they arrived at a banister; there was no other way. Li looked behind him and gasped. Then he jumped onto the banister and slid down it as the dragon hit the spot where they had just been. Li watched as they went down. His eyes went wide when he saw that about half way, there was a big crack. He slid right into it. His made a grin of pain through the helmet he was wearing. Then they landed on the floor again.

" Ohhhhhhhhh" He groaned in pain then began to run again. 

They ran through this large room between a bunch of pillars, the dragon followed closely behind. They went in zigzag paths as the dragon followed them. The chandelier that was on the dragon's neck still had the chain attached to it. So every time the dragon would go around an area, the chain would follow and cross over another part of the chain. 

Li and the other just turned a corner to come face to face with the dragon. It shot a stream of flames at them but Li ran out of the way. He hopped over several chains in the process. He ran a bit a bit more then put Sakura and Kero down.

" All right you two! Head for the exit! " Li told them as they ran off 

Li picked up a sword

" I'll take care of the dragon! " He said

Li stuck the sword right between the chains that had crossed over each other. Once he did that he ran after Sakura and Kero. Li turned the corner and the dragon followed. [Slow motion] Sakura and Kero stopped to see what he did.

" RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! " Li yelled as Sakura and Kero turned around and began to run again. [Normal speed now]

The dragon shot another stream of flame after them as they crossed the old bridge. The ropes caught on fire and when they were almost across, the bridge fell. Kero fell down as Sakura and Li held onto the bridge. Li grabbed Kero by the tail to stop him form falling. From his upside down point of view Kero saw the dragon still coming towards them.

" AHHHH! " Kero yelled and Sakura screamed

The dragon rose up into the air and meant to fly after them, but the sword in between the chains prevented that. The dragon was stopped in mid air by the chandelier. The dragon roared continuously as Sakura and Li climbed up the bridge. Then the dragon whimpered at the sight of seeing Kero leave.

Sakura slid down the mountainside on her feet. She put her hands together excited

" You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing…you're, you're wonderful! " Sakura said as Kero tried to slide down the mountain like she had but had no luck and fell down face forwards." You're…."

Li slid down the mountain on his butt then crashed into Kero clumsily. Sakura sighed

" A little unorthodox I'll admit! But, thy deed is great, and thy heart is pure! I am eternally in your debt!" Sakura said walking up to Li as he stood up.

" AHEHEHEM! " Kero huffed

" And where would a brave knight be without his noble steed? " Sakura asked bending down to Kero and patted him on the head

" Oh all right I hope you heard that she called me a noble steed! She thinks I'm a steed! " Kero said to Li

Sakura laughed as she looked at Li, who rolled his eyes. 

" The battle is won! " Sakura said standing up " you may remove your helmet good sir knight! "

Li and Kero gasped

" Uhhh…no." Li said

" Why not? " Sakura asked

" I…I have helmet hair!" Li lied pointing to the helmet he was wearing

"Please! I widst look upon the face of my rescuer! " Sakura said sheepishly looking up at Li dreamily

" Oh no you wouldn't…Tst! " Li said afraid

" But umm…how will you kiss me? ' Sakura asked

" WHAT? " Li asked in surprise backing up into the mountain.

Li looked at where he had backed up to then looked at Kero scared

" That wasn't in the job description! " Li said nervously.

Kero looked around innocently

" Maybe it's a perk! " He said

" No! It's destiny! Oh you must know how it goes! A princess, locked in a tower and beset by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight! And then they share…true loves first kiss! " Sakura said dreamily as she walked away a bit then turned to face Li

Li starred at her, Kero was listening calmly then when he realized what Sakura was expecting he was surprised.

" HM? With the kid? Wow! Wow! Wait! Wait one second! You think that the kid is your true love? " Kero asked like he had not heard Sakura correctly

" Well … yes! " Sakura said not knowing what was wrong

Li and Kero looked at each other in surprise, confusement, and even more surprised

" OHHA! " Kero burst out laughing

" HAHAHA! " Li laughed.

" You think that Li is your true love! HAHAHAHA! " Kero laughed then fell backwards

" WHOHOOHOO! " Li laughed.

" What! Is so funny? " Sakura demanded.

" Well, let's just say! I'm not your type! Okay! " Li said managing to stop laughing.

" Of course you are! You're my rescuer! " Sakura assured him." NOW, NOW REMOVE YOUR HELMET!

" Look! I really don't think this is a good idea! " Li said unassured.

" Just take off the helmet! " Sakura sighed

" I'm not going to! " Li said

" Take it off! " Sakura told him

" No! " Li yelled

" NOW! " Sakura yelled impatiently.

" OKAY! EASY! As you command! Your highness! " Li yelled dramatically bowing then sighed and began to take off the helmet.

Sakura stood there hoping to be satisfied, but she gasped when he took it off. She stepped back at bit then looked at Li disappointed. Not that he did have helmet hair or because he had a dirty face, but because he had the sign of a wizard on his forehead. Li sighed like he had expected this, then smiled sheepishly.

" You're a, a wizard! " Sakura said a bit scared but hurt at the same time

" OH! You were expecting prince charming! " Li said understanding.

" Well yes! Actually …*sighs* Oh no. This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a wizard! " Sakura yelled hysterically, then walked passed him over to the other edge of the mountain.

" *Sighs* Princess, I was sent here to rescue you by Lord Eli! Okay? He's the one that wants to marry you! " Li told her

" Well then why didn't he come rescue me? " Sakura asked.

Li was about to answer, but he didn't know the answer.

" Good question! You should ask him that when we get there! " Li said then turned around.

" But I have to be rescued by my true love! Not by some wizard aaaaaand his teddy bear! " Sakura said sarcastically as Li imitated her as he took off the rest of the armour that he was wearing.

" Well so much for a noble steed!" Kero said offended.

" Look Princess you're not making my job any easier! " Li said

" Well I'm sorry but your job is not my problem! You can tell Lord, ELI! That if he wants to rescue me properly! I'LL BE WAITING FOR HIM RIGHT! HERE!" Sakura said crossing her arms then sitting down on a rock.

" HEY! I'm no one's messenger boy! All right? " Li said walking up to her then opened his arms and said really pissed off "I'M A DELIVERY BOY! " 

" You wouldn't dare! " Sakura said looking at him

Li grabbed Sakura by the waist and threw her onto his shoulder.

" AHH! Put me down! " Sakura yelled punching Li on the back.

" You coming Kero?" Li asked

" Oh yep! I'm right behind you! " Kero told him

" Ugh! Put me down or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified put me down! UGGHHHHHHH! " Sakura yelled punching Li on the back as he walked down the mountain; then Sakura hit him on the head.

Li carried Sakura down the mountain, through the mountain area, and into the forest. Sakura had given up trying to get down so now she was just hanging there with her head in her hand answering Kero's questions.

" Okay, so here's another question! Say there's a woman that digs you right! But you don't' really like her THAT way! How do you let her off real easy, so her feelings aren't hurt! But you don't get burned to a crisp and eaten, how do you do that? " Kero asked her as he flew behind them.

" Just tell her she's not your true love! Every one knowist what happens when thou… " Sakura began put was cut short when Li lifted his shoulder up then down very suddenly. " Hey! *Sighs* The sooner we get to Duloc the better! " 

" Oh yeah! You gonna love it there princess! It's beautiful! " Kero said

" And what of my groom-to-be? Lord Eli! What's he like? " Sakura asked interested.

" Well, let me put it this way princess! "Li said then dropped her on purpose and headed to a nearby " Men of Eli's stature are in…SHORT supply! "

Li and Kero started laughing as Li bent down to the water.

" Oh no Li! There are those who think LITTLE of him! " Kero said as Li washed his face then they both started laughing again

" Stop it! Stop it both of you! " Sakura told them " you know you're just jealous because you could never measure up to a great ruler like lord Eli! " Sakura said

" Yeah, you know maybe you're right princess! But I'll let you do the MEASURING when you see him tomorrow! " Li said then started walking again.

" Tomorrow?! It'll take that long?! " Sakura asked scared looking back at the sun that was setting" Shouldn't we stop to make camp?! " 

" NO! That'll take longer! We can keep going! " Li told her stopping then kept walking as Kero flew besides him.

" But there's…ROBBERS! In the woods! " Sakura protested.

Kero gasped then stopped right in front of Li

" WOW! Time out Li! Camping's definitely starting to sound good! " Kero said

" Hey! C'mon! I'm scarier than anything we're going to see in this forest! " Li said then turned around.

Sakura ran up in front of him.

" FINDMESOMEWHERETOCAMP! NOW!" Sakura yelled hysterically.

Some birds flew away. Li and Kero looked at each other then looked at Sakura surprised and afraid.

Li and Kero searched for a place for Sakura to spend the night. Eventually they found one. In a cave made out of rocks on a cliff. Li pushed a big rock in front of it away then checked it out.

" Hey! Over here! " Li called

" Li! We can do better than that! Now I don't really think that this is fit for a princess! " Kero hissed.

Sakura gasped as she looked at the sunset.

" No! No! It's perfect! It just needs a few homey touches! " Sakura said walking away.

" Homey touches?! " Li asked confused then looked inside again" Like what? " 

Li and Kero gulped when they heard a ripping sound; they looked over to where Sakura had gone. She had ripped something off this large tree.

" A door! " Sakura told them holding up this huge piece of bark then went into the cave " Well gentlemen I bid thee good night! " 

" Umm do you want me to come in there and read you a bed time story 'cause I will! " Kero asked

" I SAID GOOD NIGHT! " Sakura yelled angrily

Li scowled at Sakura through the bark, and then he got an evil grin over his face. He grabbed the rock that had once covered the entrance and began to push it back over the entrance.

" Li what are you doing? " Kero asked hysterically

" Heheheh! I was just uh… you know…Oh come on I was just kidding! " Li said then walked off.

Kero shook his head at Li. 

Soon it became dark and Li gathered firewood and made a nice fire. Then he and Kero looked up at the stars and Li told Kero about the old wizards before him that had been placed in the stars.

" That's one! That's Isepthill! The only wizard to ever survive after getting his head chopped off! " Li said

" Right! Yeah. Hey can you tell my future from these stars? " Kero asked looking up at them

" Well the stars don't tell the future Kero they tell stories! " Li told him then pointed up to them " Look! There's Blughnugh! The flatchillunt! *****Snickers* You can guess what he's famous for * snickers again* " 

" All right now I know you're making this up! " Kero said

" No! " Li insisted then showed him this constellation of stars. " Look! There he is! And there's the group of hunters, running away from his hut! " 

" Man that ain't nothing but a bunch of little dots! " Kero said

" You know Kero, sometimes things are more than they appear! HM? " Li said then hoped Kero would say something else but he didn't " Forget it! " 

Kero sighed as he stared up at the stars.

" Hey Li! What are we going to do when we get our swamp anyway? " Kero asked

" Uh. OUR swamp? " Li asked giving Kero another chance to correct himself before Li yelled at him.

" You know! When we're through rescuing the princess and all that stuff! " Kero said

" WE? Kero there's no WE! There's no OUR! There's just ME and MY swamp! And the first thing I'm gonna do is build a ten foot wall around my land! " Li told him then turned over onto his side.

Kero stood up and looked at Li in a hurt way

" You cut me deep Li! You cut me real deep just now! " Kero said

Kero smiled then flew over to the side where Li was facing.

" You know what I think! I think this whole wall thing is just a way to keep somebody out! " Kero said

" NOOO! " Li said like he didn't mean it, but he did " You think? " 

Li turned over to the other side. Kero flew over there.

" Are you hiding something? " Kero asked.

" Never mind Kero! " Li said then laid on his back.

" Ohh! This is another one of those onion things isn't it? " Kero asked.

" No. This is one of those, DROP IT AND LEAVE IT ALONE THINGS! " Li said annoyed

"Well why don't you want to talk about it? " Kero asked right in Li's face

" Why do you WANT to talk about it? " Li yelled turning to his side again.

" Well why are you blocking? " Kero asked quickly going to that side

" I'm not blocking! " Li protested then turned to his other side.

"Ooh yes you are! " Kero insisted going to the other side.

" Kero! I'm warning you! " Li said sitting up facing Kero 

" Who are you trying to keep out just tell me that Li who? " Kero asked

"*Inhales deeply* EVERY ONE! OKAY? " Li yelled 

Kero flew back a bit in surprise and looked surprised

" Oh now we getting somewhere! " Kero said smiling at Li

" Oh for the love of Pete! " Li yelled then walked over to the side of the cliff.

Sakura opened the door a crack and watched them.

" Hey what's your problem Li? What do you got against the whole world anyway huh? " Kero asked

" Look! I'm not the one with the problem okay! It's the world that seems to have a problem with me! " Li said as he sat down "People take one look at me and yell. AH! Help! Run! A big, STUPID, ugly wizard! [Looks at his hands]*sighs* they judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone. " 

Sakura knew what he said was true, she looked away then closed the door. Kero looked down then walked over to Li.

" You know what, when we met! I didn't think you was just a big, stupid ugly wizard! " He said as he sat down besides Li

" Yeah I know. " Li said looking at Kero

" So uh…are there any guardians or teddybears up there? " Kero asked.

" Well, there's umm…Gabby! The small! … And annoying! " Li said

" Okay! Okay! I see it! I see it now! Yeah! The big shiny one! Right there! That! That one right there? " Kero asked looking at the moon.

Li looked at Kero. 

" That's the moon." He told him.

" Oh! " Kero said

Meanwhile, Lord Eli was watching the mirror show him Princess Sakura continuously. He had all the wedding stuff out. The wedding clothes, the royal clothes, portraits done. 

" Again! Show me again! " Eli told the mirror then took a sip of his drink.

" Mirror, mirror. Show her to me! Show me the princess! " Eli commanded the mirror.

The mirror frowned, then showed him Princess Sakura.

" Ah! Perfect! " Ei sighed then took another sip of his drink.

~* ^_^ *~ Chapter four! Whew! That's a lot of work in one day! Oh well, don't forget the reviews! 


	5. What Is She...?

Shrek - Featuring the Cardcaptors - Chapter Five - What Is She…?

~* ^_^ *~ Hey wassap? I've had this chapter ready for a while but Fanfiction was expering technical difficulties so I couldn't upload it! Oh well, it's done!

Sakura came out of the cave she had slept in for the night. The sun was up and shining. Sakura looked over at Kero and Li who were still asleep. Sakura decided not to wake them up so she went for a small walk in the woods. Sakura felt like a princess from a fairytale. She danced around in the woods as she came across a bird's nest. Sakura spun over towards it then she and the robin began to sing.

__

" Ahahaha, ahahaha, ahahahahahaha." Sakura sang_._[I don't know how to put it in, but most of you have seen the movie so you know how it goes! ]

The bird got up and flew to a branch above it's nest and finished the chord.

__

"Ahahaha. " Sakura sang and the bird sang the same_._

" Ahahah." Sakura sang in a higher tone and the bird sang the same_._

" Ahahaha! " Sakura sang even higher and the bird copied_._

" Ahahahaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Sakura sang in a really high pitched tone.

The bird tried to sing in the same pitch as Sakura sang the same high-pitched note. The bird began to swell up like a balloon and its eyes began to bulge out of its head. Sakura continued to sing but then stopped and jumped back when the bird exploded. 

Sakura looked up as feathers flew around. The only thing that was left of the bird was its feet, which tips were sizzling. She looked around hopping no one had seen her, then she looked at the nest. Inside where three eggs. She took the eggs back to where Li and Kero were still sleeping then she cooked them over a fire.

Li awoke to the scent of fried eggs as Kero kept dreaming. Li looked up over at Sakura who was cooking the eggs.

" Yeah you know I like it like that! " Kero mumbled in his sleep.

Li looked at Kero who was sleeping practically upside down

" Oh c'mon baby! C'mon I said I like it! " Kero mumbled

" Kero! Wake up! " Li said grabbing Kero's mouth then shook it.

" Huh? What? " Kero asked

" Wake up! " Li said

" Morning! " Sakura said.

Li and Kero looked over at her. Sakura looked at the eggs.

" Umm, how do you like your eggs? " She asked

" Oh! Good morning princess! " Kero said jumping up then floating in mid-air

" What's all this about?" Li asked

" You know. We kind got off to a bad start yesterday! And…I wanted to make it up to you! " Sakura said standing up and walking over to Kero and Li and putting the eggs down in front of them " I mean after all, you did rescue me! " 

" Uh… thanks! " Li said 

Kero sniffed the eggs then licked his lips.

" Well eat up! We got a big day ahead of us! " Sakura said cheerfully as she walked off a bit.

Li and Kero looked at each which an expression of whats-the-sudden-aditude-adjustment-for? Then they looked at Sakura again.

Li and Kero ate the eggs then they began to go on their way. They were walking in the woods when Li let out a loud burp.

" Li! " Kero yelled

" What it's a compliment! Better out then in I always say! " Li told them then chuckled

" Well it's no way to behave in front of a princess! " Kero hissed.

Sakura stopped then put her fist up to her hand and burped, even louder than Li. Li and Kero stopped dead in their tracks and starred in amazement at her. 

" Thanks! " she said then began to walk again.

" She's as nasty as you are! " Kero said as Li chuckled.

" You know, you're not exactly what I expected! " Li said looking at Sakura.

" Well," Sakura said stopping then turning around " Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them! " 

Li was surprised, that was the same thing that he had said last night. Sakura simply turned around and kept walking. She started humming her song.

" La libertere! " A man yelled who swung down and swooped Sakura off the ground " Hey!"

" Princess! " Li yelled running forward.

The man brought Sakura up to a large tree branch.

" What? What are you doing? " Sakura asked the man getting out of his grasp.

" Ah! Be still mon cherie for I am your savior! And I am rescuing you from this green..." the man said then began to kiss Sakura's arm. "…Beast! "

" Ugh! " Sakura said disgusted pulling her arm away.

" Hey! That's my princess! Go find your own! " Li yelled running up to the tree 

" Ah please monster! Can't you see I am a little BUSY here? " The man asked.

Sakura got pissed off. She shoved the man

" Look pal! I don't know who you think you are…" she began

" Ah! Of course how rude alala! Please let me introduce myself! OH MERRY MEN! " The man said then chuckled.

A man with an accordion came out of a tree as some bushes changed places he began to play music.

" TRADALALATAHA! Hoo! " Five men chanted as they hopped out from behind the bushes.

" I steal from the rich and give to the needy! " The man said tossing a small apple to Kero who caught it in his mouth.

" He takes a wee percentage! " This skinny man said.

" But I'm not greedy! I rescue pretty damsels man I'm good! " The man said.

" All the time! Mister hood! " The five man sang

" Take it down! " Mister Hood said.

The five men began to do Irish dancing along with Mister Hood. 

" I like it a little spite from a saucy little maid! " Mister Hood said.

Li rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked up at Sakura; she shrugged not knowing what to do.

" What he's actually saying is he likes to get…" The five men said as they made a circle.

" Hey! " Master hood yelled interrupting them.

" So! " The five men said as they formed a star around him

" When a wizard in the bush got the lady by the toosh! That's bad! " Master hood said 

" That's bad! That's bad! That's bad! " Three of the men said.

" When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad! " Mister Hood said snapping as he and his men advanced.

" He's mad! He's mad! He's really really mad! " The five men said also snapping and advancing.

" I will take my blade and ram it through your heart! " Mister Hood said pulling out his blade and pointing it at Li 

Sakura gasped as Li backed up as they all advanced on him.

" Keep your eyes on me boys! Cause I'm about to start…." Mister Hood sang then when was kicked away.

He slammed into a rock and was knocked out. Sakura spun through the air then landed between the five men and Li. She gasped for air in a pissed off manner.

" Man that was annoying! " She said.

" Oh! You little! " One of the men said as he pulled out his bow and arrow and shot it at her.

Sakura dodged the arrow 

" Wow! " Kero yelled as he jumped into Li's arms as he dodged it as well, then it hit a tree.

Sakura flipped over to the man who shot the arrow she punched him continuously before he could reach another arrow knocking him out also. A man ran up behind her, but Sakura elbowed him in the gut and then punched him in the facethen whipped him in the face with her hair knocking him out too. Two men charged at her. Sakura jumped up in mid air and got ready to kick. But then froze time and pulled back her hair. When she finished she put time back and kicked both men in the face. The man with the accordion came after her, Sakura ran away then ran up a tree and jumped behind the man. Then man turned around then put the accordion up at his face. Sakura punched through the accordion and knocked the guy out so the music stopped, then the last guy ran behind her and charged. Sakura jumped up and did a spinning kick, knocking the final guy out. She stopped in a fighter's pose and looked around. She casually walked over to Li and Kero, after stepping on a guy. 

Li and Kero starred at her in shock. Sakura laughed nervously.

" Um... shall we? " she asked then walked off.

" All the fun! " Li muttered as he dropped Kero and followed her.

Kero landed with a big " Oof! "

" Oh wowwowwow! Hold on now! Where did that come from? " Li asked as he caught up with Sakura.

" What? " she asked not knowing.

" That! Back there that was amazing! " Li said.

Sakura blushed slightly.

" Where did you learn that? " Li asked.

" Well, when one lives alone," Sakura said as she walked around. " Uh… One has to learn these things in case there's…" 

" There's an arrow in your butt! " She yelled pointing to Li's butt.

" What? Oh would you look at that! " Li said looking behind him.

" Oh no this is all my fault I'm so sorry! " Sakura said as Li winced as he touched the arrow and Kero came onto the scene.

" Why what's wrong?" Kero asked.

" Li's hurt! " Sakura said.

" Li's hurt? " Kero said panicky jumping around. " Li's hurt?! Oh no Li's gonna die! " 

" Kero! I'm okay! " Li assured him.

" Oh no! You can't do this to me Li I'm too young for you to die! " Kero said as Sakura sighed and Li rolled his eyes. " Keep your legs elevated! Turn your head and call! Does any one know the hiemlech?! " 

" Kero! Calm down! " Sakura said grabbing him " If you want to help Li, run into the woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns! "

"Blue flower, red thorns! Okay I'm on it! " Kero said then began to fly off then turned around " Blue flower, red thorns! Blue flower, red thorns! Don't die Li! And if you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light! "

" Kero! " Li and Sakura yelled

" Oh yeah, right! Blue flower, red thorns! Blue flower, red thorns! " Kero said then flew off.

" What are the flowers for? " Li asked.

" For getting rid of Kero! " Sakura told him

" Ah! " Li said understanding perfectly then grinned.

" Now you hold still and I'll yank this thing out! " Sakura said then yanked it.

" Ow! " Li yelled turning around " Hey! Easy with the yanking! " 

" I'm sorry! " Sakura said " But…but it has to come out! Now let me…"

" No! No it's tender… " Li said moving away

" Now hold on… " Sakura said chasing after him trying to grab the arrow

" Now, what you're doing is the opposite of help…"

" Don't move!…" 

" Okay look! Look! Time out! " Li said turning around and stopping Sakura by putting his hand over her face.

" Would you…Ugh!" Sakura said under the hand then pulled it off and stood up. " Okay, what do you propose we do? " 

Meanwhile Kero was walking around in the woods right in the middle of a patch of blue flowers that had red thorns. 

" Blue flower, red thorns! Blue flower, red thorns! Blue flower, red thorns! This would be so much easier if I wasn't COLORBLIND! " Kero said frustrated. " Blue flower, red thorns! Blue flower, red thorns! …"

" OW! " Li yelled way off but Kero could hear it.

" Hold on Li I'm coming! " Kero yelled.

Kero looked around then grabbed a blue flower with red thorns not knowing that though. He ran off back to Li and Sakura

" OW! Not good! " Li said.

Li was on his stomach as Sakura was slowly pulling out the arrow.

" Okay! … No Okay! I can…" Sakura said.

" Oohhh…" Li groaned.

" …No it's just about…" Sakura said then pulled at the arrow.

" OW! " Li yelled then turned over, causing Sakura to fall right on top of him.

They looked at each other in surprise, then gasped and looked over at Kero who had just got there and cleared his throat. He had brought the flowers. He grinned at them.

" Nothing happened! " Li said then pushed Sakura off roughly. " We were just, uh…." 

" Look if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask! Okay? " Kero said hinting that he knew something.

" Oh come on! That's the last thing on my mind! " Li said as Sakura sat up " The princess here was just trying to…UAGHHHH!! " 

Li had yelled because Sakura had gotten impatient so she just yanked out the arrow. Li wasn't expecting this and it really hurt.

Li looked at Sakura she waved the arrow. 

" …Oww…. " Li gasped

" Hey what's that? Heheh! That's…is that blood? Ohhhh…" Kero said nervously then flew down unconscious.

Sakura rushed to Kero's side. Li sighed then went over and picked him up. He put Kero into one of his pockets in his green robe then helped Sakura up, then they just walked off.

Li and Sakura traveled a lot. Kero eventually woke up, but Li and Sakura almost ignored him. They were lost in each other. 

They had to cross a river at one point, there was no bridge so Li climbed up to the top and pulled it down. Sakura crossed it, but near the end she stumbled purposely and put her hand on Li's back, Li smiled then got up, totally forgetting about Kero and letting the tree go sending Kero flying back to the other side.

" Whoa! " Kero said as he flew through the air

Kero got to the other side anyway and caught up with Li and Sakura. They were walking in a field that was filed with insects and Li wasn't too thrilled about it. The bugs were always going at his face and he was always waving them away but they kept coming back. Sakura ran ahead and grabbed two sticks that had a spider's web between them. Sakura ran around Li, collecting the bugs as she ran around him. Eventually she had all the bugs in the web, she put the sticks together and handed it to Li. Li smiled and took it, then he began to eat it. 

They continued on, later Li caught a bullfrog and blew it up and tied it to a string for Sakura. Sakura went to take it but heard a hissing behind her; she turned around and saw a snake. She grabbed it and blew it up, then she began to bend and tie it. When she was finished it looked like one of those balloons that were shaped like a dog. Sakura tied it to a string then handed it to Li and he handed her the bullfrog. They walked off. Sakura gently pushed Li aside. Li then pushed Sakura away roughly. Sakura got mad then shoved him. Li simply shoved her into a bush, laughed then ran away. Sakura jumped out of the bush and threw a rock at him and hit him on the head.

Later they arrived at a windmill in sight of Duloc. Li and Sakura were arm in arm.

" There it is princess, your future! " Li said a bit sad.

" That's Duloc? " Sakura asked.

" Yeah I know! " Kero said flying in the middle of them, breaking their grasp. " You know Li says Lord Eli's compensating for something! Which I think means he has a really … " 

Li pushed Kero down then stepped on him. 

" Oww! " Kero yelled as he went down.

" I uh…. I guess we better move on! " Li said then began to go.

" Sure… but um… Li! " Sakura began.

Li stopped then turned around. Kero flew up.

" I'm… I'm worried about Kero! " Sakura said pointing to Kero.

" What? " Li asked then went back.

" I mean look at him! I mean he doesn't look so good! " Sakura said.

" What are you talking about I'm perfectly fine! " Kero said.

" Yeah well that's what they always say then, then next thing you know you're… on your back! " Sakura said bending down and holding Kero's head in her hands.

Kero looked at her strangely. Sakura thought of a better way to describe it.

" …Dead! " She said

Kero gulped.

" You know she's right! You look awful! Do you want to sit down? " Li asked

" Oh you know I'll make you some tea! " Sakura said

" Well I don't want to say anything! But I get this twinge in my neck and when I turn it like this…" Kero said then turned his head sideways then cracked it. " …Ow! See? "

" Who's hungry? " Li asked changing the subject then walked off " I'll go find us some dinner! " 

" I'll get the firewood! " Sakura said getting up and walking away.

" Hey where are you going? " Kero asked then lifted his head.

" Oh man I can't feel my toes! " Kero said

He looked down at his feet

" I don't have any toes!! " He yelled waving his arms then floating down and sulking " I think I need a hug! " 

Li found some rats to eat and he cooked them over the fire that Sakura had made. Sakura was sitting on a log as the sun was slowly setting as she ate the rat on a stick.

"Mmmm… this is good! " She said, " This is really good! What is it? "

" A weed rat! Rotisserie style! " Li said taking another stick with the rats on it.

" No kidding! " Sakura said as Li sat down " Well, this is delicious! "

" Well they're also good in stews! Know I don't like to brag! But I make a mean, weed rat stew! " Li said.

Sakura laughed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed when she looked at Eli's castle. 

" I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night! " she sighed.

Li thought for a second

" Maybe… you could come and visit me in the swamp some time!" He said " I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you! Swamp toad soup! Fish eyed tar-tar! You name it! " 

Sakura smiled at Li as he put a rat in his mouth, leaving the tail hanging out of his mouth.

" I'd like that! " she said.

Li slurped the tail up then chuckled nervously. Sakura looked to the side then back at Li. Li looked at her.

" Umm… Princess…" Li began

" Yes, Li? " Sakura asked quietly

Li got nervous.

" Umm… I was wondering… are you…*sighs* Are you going to eat that? " He asked then pointed to the rat on Sakura's stick.

Sakura smiled as she pulled off the rat. Li made a fist and muttered something something to himself. Sakura handed the rat to Li. Their hands touched, they both looked at each other then began to lean in to each other.

" Wow! Isn't this romantic? " Kero asked jumping up between them destroying any romance what-so-ever. " Just look at that sunset! " 

Li and Sakura looked at the sun. Sakura gasped.

" Sunset?! Oh no!! " Sakura yelled jumping up. " It's late! It's very late! " 

" What? " Li asked.

" Wait a minute! I see what's going on here! " Kero said.

Sakura looked at him scared.

" You're afraid of the dark aren't you? " Kero said then smiled.

" Yes. Yes that's, that's it I'm terrified! I… You know I better go inside." Sakura said then headed for the windmill sighing with relief.

" Don't worry I used to be afraid of the dark too! Until… no wait! I'm still afraid of the dark! " Kero said.

Li rolled his eyes. Sakura smiled slightly then sighed.

" Good night! " she said then began to go in.

" Good night! " Li said not knowing what the point in saying it was.

Kero looked at Li then up at Sakura thinking he knew what was going no.

Sakura looked at Li then went inside.

" Ohhh! Now I really see what's going on! " Kero said then walked off.

" Oh what are you talking about? " Li asked 

" Look I don't even want to hear about it! I'm an animal and I got instinks and I know that you two were digging on each other!" Kero said, " I could feel it! "

" Oh you're crazy! I'm just bringing her back to Eli! " Li said as he fiddled with a stick.

Kero didn't believe him one bit.

" Oh come on Li wake up and smell the pheromones! Just go in there and tell her how you feel! " Kero said

" I…Ugh! There's nothing to tell! " And even if I did tell her that…well… you know! And I'm not saying that I do! Cause I don't! She's a princess and I'm…" Li said standing up and looking at the windmill.

" A wizard? " Kero finished

Li tossed the stick away angrily.

" Yeah, a wizard! " He said then walked off.

" Hey! Where are you going? " Kero asked

" To get..." Li began then kicked a rock " more firewood! "

Kero looked at the huge pile of firewood then over at Li. Li walked over to this hill that was ahead of this field of sunflowers. He sat down there and stayed there for a long time.

It was dark, Li hadn't come back and Kero was a little spooked so he entered the windmill. It was dark inside there too. 

" Princess…princess Sakura! " Kero said as he came in.

" Princess where are you?" Kero asked scared then gasped as some birds flew up to the roof.

" Princess…" Kero said again

Someone was in there the person slowly climbed up the ladder, it creaked and scared Kero.

" It is very spooky in here I don't like playing no games! " Kero said really spooked now 

Whoever was in there was now on a wooden ledge behind Kero, the person meant to sneak by him but they fell right trough the wood. Kero practically jumped out of his fur as he turned around. The person stood up, whoever it was was wearing witch and wizard clothes.

" AHHHHHH!! " Kero yelled.

" No! No! It's okay! " The person said who sounded exactly like Sakura and looked like Sakura except for the strange markings on her face.

" Oh No! No! Help! " Kero yelled backing up

" Shhh! " She said

" Li! Li! " Kero yelled

" No Kero it's me! ' She said

" What did you do to princess?! " Kero asked

" No Kero I'm the Princess! " She said

" Ahhh! " Kero yelled

" It's me! In this body! " She said

" Oh my god you ate the princess! " Kero yelled then yelled at her stomach " Can you hear me princess? " 

" Kero! " She yelled

" Listen! Keep, breathing! I'll get you out of there! LI! LI! Li…." Kero yelled then the girl grabbed his mouth to quiet him down

" Shhh! This is me! " She said quietly rubbing the side of Kero's face

Kero was mumbling something then stopped. It WAS Sakura, she was a witch. Sakura smiled sheepishly as she took her hands off Kero's face.

" Princess!? Kero asked surprised " What happened to you? You're uh…uh… different! "

" I'm ugly okay?! " Sakura yelled turning around

" Yeah well, was it something you ate? Cause I told Li those rats were a bad idea! You are what you eat I said! " Kero said

" No! " Sakura said, " I… I've been this way for as long as I can remember! " 

" What do you mean? Look I ain't never seen you like this before! " Kero said

" It only happens when the sun goes down! " Sakura said standing near a barrel.

She looked into the reflecting of the water and recited.

__

By night one way

By day another

This shall be the norm

Until you find true loves first kiss

Then, take true love's true from

Sakura looked away

" Oh that's beautiful. " Kero said, " I didn't know you wrote poetry! " 

" It's a spell! " Sakura said " When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me"

Kero looked at Sakura surprised.

" Every night I become this! " Sakura said disgusted looking at her reflection as she touched the markings on her face.

" This horrible ugly beast! " She yelled then tossed some of the water 

The water splashed over Kero, Kero shook the water as Sakura sat on one of the mills.

" I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me! That's why I have to marry Lord Eli tomorrow before he sees me! *Sighs*…like this." Sakura said then began to cry.

" Alright, alright! Calm down it's not that bad! You're' not that ugly! Well, I'm lying you are ugly! " Kero said as he flew up beside her " But you only look like this at night! Li's ugly 24-7! "

" But Kero! I'm a princess! And this is not how a princess is meant to look! " Sakura said then buried her face in her hands.

" Princess, how about you don't marry Eli? " Kero asked

" I have to! " Sakura said taking her face out of her hands " Only my true loves kiss can break the spell! " 

" Well you know umm… you're kind of a female wizard and, Li! Well you got a lot in common! " Kero said

" Li? " Sakura asked confused

Meanwhile Li had come back. He had a sunflower in his hands and was wondering what to say to Sakura

" Hey Princess, um… how's it going? First of all? " Li asked himself " Okay? Good! Good for me too! Umm... I saw this flower and I thought of you because it's pretty! And well…I don't really like it! But I thought you might! Cause, you're pretty! But I like you anyway! And I uh…I'm in trouble! Okay! Here it goes! "

Li went up the stairs, he went to knock, but then he heard Sakura talking to someone so he listened in.

" Really Kero, who could love a beast so hideous and ugly? " He heard Sakura said, " that's why I can't stay here with Li " 

That part hurt Li.

" The only way I can live happily ever after is to marry my true love! " Sakura said as Li leaned against the door and looked at the flower. " Don't you see Kero, that's just the way it has to be! "

Li stormed off, throwing the flower.

" It's the only way to break the spell! " Sakura told Kero

" Well you at least got to tell Li the truth! " Kero said floating up then headed for the door.

" No! No you can't breathe a word! " Sakura said jumping up " No one must ever know! " 

" What's the point in being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets? " Kero asked annoyed

" Promise you won't tell! " Sakura ordered " Promise!"

" Alright! Alright! I won't tell! " Kero said " But you should! " 

Kero went outside and went down the steps

" Before this is all over I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy! Look at my eye twitching! " Kero said as his eye twitched.

Sakura poked her head out and looked around, then she looked down and saw the flower Li had dropped, she looked around, then grinned as she went inside.

Kero went over to the fire; he spun around twice then curled up and fell asleep.

~* ^_^ *~ There's chapter five! Hope you liked it! Don't forget the reviews! I luv reviews! Bye!


	6. Happily Ever After

Shrek - Featuring the Cardcaptors - Chapter 6 - Happily Ever After

~* ^_^ *~ Sorry about all the stalling, I went to my cottage for a couple of days then I went to a camp with DREAMS LADY for a week then I went to my cottage for two weeks and right after I came back I went camping for three days!! I'm tired, but I mustn't disappoint my loyal fans! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed me before this was done, you're all so good to me, so this last chapter is dedicated to all of you. I luv y'all! So here's the last chapter of Shrek! THANK YOUUUUUUU!

It was morning; Kero was sleeping on his back with his legs in the air as he drooled in his sleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura; still in her sorceress form, was pulling petals from the sunflower seeing if she should tell Li the truth.

" I tell him… I tell him not… I tell him… I tell him not" She said indecisively until she came to the last petal deciding forher, " I tell him!"

Sakura got up and ran outside.

" Li! Li! There's something I want to… " She began then noticed he wasn't outside.

The sky became brighter; Sakura looked off into the East and saw the sun beginning to rise. Sakura shielded her eyes from the bright light; the air around her began to sparkle as a breeze picked up. When the breeze passed, Sakura looked down at herself and noticed she was back in her princess form. When Sakura looked up she saw Li coming over the hill.

" Li! " Sakura called out to him as she rushed down the steps.

Li didn't answer; he kept walking with this mad expression on his face.

" Are you okay? " Sakura asked as she touched his arm.

" Perfect! " He said shaking off her hand and kept walking, " Never been better! "

" I uh… " Sakura began then stalled and took a deep breath, " There's something I need to tell you! "

" You don't need to tell me anything, Princess! " Li said sharply, " I heard enough last night! "

" You heard what I said?! " Sakura said afraid of what he might think.

" Every word! " Li told her disappointed as he sat down on the steps.

Sakura was surprised at his reaction. " But I thought you'd understand! " She said

" Oh I understand! " Li said sarcastically, " Like you said! Who could love a hideous beast? "

Sakura couldn't believe the Li was acting this way; she thought he wouldn't care, " But I though that wouldn't matter to you! " She said softly.

" Yeah, well… It does! " Li said loudly trying not to sound hurt.

Sakura gasped, tears formed in her eyes as she starred at Li in shock. The sound of a horn, hooves and marching broke the disturbing silence between them.

" Ah! Right on time! " Li said, " Princess, I've brought you a little something! " 

Sakura turned around to see a man in armor riding an armored horse with a few knights marching beside him.

The noise woke Kero up, " Yawn! Wha'd I miss? Wha'd I miss? " He asked as he rolled over and sat up.

The sight of the knights looking down at him silenced Kero, because some of them were the knights that had chased them before all this.

" Who said that? Couldn't of been the teddy bear! " Kero mumbled through his lips then ran over to Li and Sakura.

" Princess Sakura… " Lord Eli began

" As promised! " Li said cutting him off then he stood up and extended his hand towards him, " Now hand it over! "

"*Sighs* Very well wizard the deed to your swamp! Cleared out as agreed! Take it and go! Before I change my mind!" Lord Eli groaned as Li went up to one of the knights and snatched it out of his hands and walked off.

Lord Eli cleared his throat to get Sakura's attention; who was starring at Li in disbelief.

" Forgive me for startling you princess but, you startled me! " Eli said now receiving her full attention, " For I have never seen such a radiant beauty before! I… am Lord Eli! " 

" Lord Eli…? Oh! No forgive me my Lord, for I was just saying a short… " Sakura began as lord Eli's soldiers lifted him off the horse out of his armor that made him look taller.

" …Farewell." Sakura finished finding her speech trying to sound polite.

" Oh, that is so sweet! You don't have to waist good manners on the wizard! " Lord Eli said, chuckled, then became serious again, " It's not like it has feelings! " 

" No! " Sakura said agreeing as she glared at Li, " You're right! It doesn't! "

Kero was wondering what the heck was going on because he had just woken up.

" Princess Sakura! Beautiful, fair, flawless Sakura! I, ask you hand in marriage! " Lord Eli said taking hold of Sakura's hand then got down on one knee.

" Ahh! " Sakura yelled as she got pulled down unexpectedly.

" Will you be the perfect bride, for the perfect groom? " Lord Eli asked

Sakura looked up at Li. Li was watching over his shoulder, but when he saw her looking at him he went back to examining his deed.

Sakura made her decision, " Lord Eli, I accept! " She said loud enough sure that Li could hear her, " Nothing would make me… "

" Excellent! I'll start the plans! For tomorrow, we wed! " Lord Eli pronounced, cutting Sakura short of speech.

Li got fed up with all of this so he started leaving, until exclaimed, " NO! "

Everyone stared at her, Sakura blushed slightly, " I mean… why wait? Let's get married today! Before sunset! " Sakura said

Li was hurt and angry so he started walking away.

" Oh anxious are we? You're right! The sooner the better! There's so much to do! " Lord Eli decided snapping his fingers so his guards lifted him up on the horse. Sakura hopped onto the horse on her own, " There's the caterer, the band, the guest list… captain! Round up some guests! " 

" Far thee well wizard! " Sakura said as she and Li went separate ways.

" Li you're letting her get away! " Kero yelled flying after Li

" Yeah, so what! " Li said ignoring him

" Li there's something about her that you don't know! Look, I talked to her last night… " Kero began as he continued to pursue Li

" Yeah I know you talked to her last night! " Li yelled angrily cutting Kero off, but stopping as well, " You're great pals aren't ya? So if you two are such good friends why don't you follow HER HOME?! " 

" But Li I, I wanna go with chu! " Kero said

" Look! I already told you! You're not coming home with me! I LIVE ALONE! MY SWAMP! ME! NOBODY ELSE, UNDERSTAND?! " Li yelled in Kero's face, " Especially USELESS! PATHETIC! ANNOYING TALKING FLYING TEDDY BEARS! " 

" But… I thought…" Kero began quietly

" Well you know what? You thought wrong! " Li yelled walking off 

" Li… " Kero began but decided not to speak so he flew off in another direction.

The next few hours were horrible for our heroes. Sakura got on her wedding dress but couldn't stop thinking about Li. Li got home and cleaned up after the unwanted guests he had, but he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. Kero walked around the woods, he went to get a drink from a stream when he looked around and saw the dragon from the castle beside him crying. He hesitated at first but then went and talked to the dragon.

And so the hours dragged on, Li was feeling sorry for himself, regretting what he did when he heard something outside his house. He opened the door and was surprised to see…

" Kero? " Li asked surprised

Kero was in the middle of the swamp pilling up a bunch of rocks and branches. For a little teddy bear he was strong.

" What are you doing? " Li asked helplessly as he walked over to him.

" I thought of all people you'd recognize a wall when you see one! " Kero said rudely

" Well… Yeah! But the wall's supposed to go AROUND my swamp! Not through it! " Li told him

" It is! Around ma half! " Kero told him

" Oh! YOUR half! Hm. " Li said pretending he didn't hear him correctly

" Yes MA HALF! I helped rescue the princess! I did half the work! I get half the booty! No hand me that big ol' rock! The one that looks like ya head! " Kero told him.

Li started tossing the rocks and sticks away. Kero flew up and grabbed one of the sticks and tried to pull it out of Li's grasp.

" Back off! " Li told him

" No! YOU back off! " Kero told him

" This is MY swamp! " Li yelled

" OUR swamp! Kero yelled back

" Fine! " Li yelled letting go of the stick causing Kero to fall to the ground

" Hey! Hey! Come back here I'm not through with you yet! " Kero told him as he got to his feet.

" Well I'm through with you! " Li yelled still walking

" Nah-uh! You know with you it's always me! Me! Me! " Kero yelled flying up right in front of him, " Well guess what? Now it's my turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! " 

" You are mean to me! You insult me and don't appreciate anything I do! You're always pushing me around! Or pushing me away! " Kero yelled as he pursued Li who was walking away to his out house.

" Oh yeah? Well then if I treated you SO bad, how come you came back? " Li demanded

" Because that's what friends do! THEY FORGIVE EACH OTHER! " Kero said through clenched teeth as he grabbed the collar of Li's cloak.

" Oh! Yeah! You're right Kero, I forgive you! " Li said as Kero let go and back off slightly away form his face.

" FOR STABBIN' ME IN THE BACK!! " Li yelled as loud as he could in Kero's face sending him flying backwards, then stormed into his out house and slammed the door shut.

" UGH!! " Kero yelled annoyed because he couldn't get the message through to Li, " You're so wrapped up in LAYERS onion boy! You're afraid of your own feelings! "

" Go away! " Li groaned through the wooden door of the outhouse.

" See?! There you go again! Just like you did to Sakura! And all she did was like you! Maybe even love you! " Kero yelled

" LOVE ME?! She said I was UGLY! " Li yelled, " A hideous creature! I heard the two of you talking! " 

" She wasn't talking about you she was talking about… uh, somebody else! " Kero said

Li opened the door to the outhouse; " She… wasn't talking about me? Then who was she talking about? " Li asked coming out.

" Oh no! You ain't getting nothing! You don't want to listen to me, right? " Kero yelled turning around knowing he had Li in the spot where he had to confess his feelings to get what he wanted, " Right? "

" Kero… " Li said trying to get it out of Kero

Kero felt like giving in, but he knew he couldn't, " No! " He told him

" Okay! I'm sorry! All right? " Li asked still not giving in to Kero's ploy

Kero looked back and glared at him telling Li that his plan wasn't working, Then he looked straight ahead of him and refused to give in.

Li sighed, he knew Kero had won even though he didn't want to admit it, he had to give in, " I'm sorry! " He said, " Maybe I am just a big… stupid, ugly wizard! Can you, forgive me? " 

Kero looked at Li smiling, " Hey that's what friends are for right? " He asked turning around

" Right! " Li said agreeing as he bent down and extended his hand, " Friends? " 

" Friends! " Kero said putting his hand in Li's hand.

" Li stood up knowing that now was his chance, " So, what did Sakura say about me? " He asked changing the subject

" Oh why you asking me? Why don't you go and ask her? " Kero asked

Li gasped as he slapped his hand over his forehead, " The wedding! We'll never make it in time! " He yelled franticly

Kero smiled ingeniously, " Hah-ha! Never fear! For where there's a will there's a way! And I have a way! " Kero told him then whistled.

Li shaded his eyes from the sun and looked up, and gulped when he saw the dragon from the castle fly down to them.

" Kero… " Li said as he stepped back unsure of what Kero was up to.

" Heh-ha! " Kero chuckled, " I guess it's just my animal magnetism! " 

Li laughed too as a chain descended to his reach, " Oh come here you! " He said to Kero grabbing him and nudged his hand on Kero's head.

" Alright! All right! Settle down! No one likes to kiss a teddy bear! " Kero said as Li let go and began to climb so he flew up, " And hold on! I haven't had a chance to install the seat belts yet! " 

Li and Kero laughed all the way to Duloc as the Dragon gave them a lift. But as they flew towards the wedding, it was already starting.

People were oo-ing and ahh-ing as a man held up a sign that said 'revered' when the priest was ready he pulled out another sign that said 'revered silence' and the people shut up and sat down. And the priest began.

" People of Duloc! We gather here today to bear a witness! To the union, of our new king…" He began 

Sakura looked anxiously out the window as the sun was beginning to set, she had to do something, so she interrupted the priests, " Um… excuse me, but can we just skip ahead to the I-do's? " She asked

The priest looked at Lord Eli for his approval, lord Eli chuckled then said, " Go on! " 

Meanwhile Li and Kero had arrived at the church, the dragon landed scaring off the group of guards that were there. Li jumped off and ran for the church.

" Go on, have some fun! If I need ya I'll whistle all right? " Kero said and the dragon nodded so Kero ran after Li.

" Li! Wait! You wan to do this right don't you? " Kero asked coming up in front of Li.

" Kero, what are you talking about? " Li asked annoyed

" There's a line! There's a line you gotta wait for! The priest is gonna say, speak now or forever hold your peace, and that's when you say. I OBJECT! " Kero told him.

" Oh I don't have time for this! " Li yelled going past Kero and headed for the door.

" Li wait! " Kero told him pushing him against the church's wooded door; " Look you want to do this right don't you? " 

" Yes…" Li said 

" You wanna HOLD HER?! " Kero asked

" Yes! " Li said

" PLEASE HER?! " Kero asked

" YES! " Li yelled

" Then ye gotta! _GOTTA TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS! "_ Kero sang then yelled in Li's face, " The chicks love that romantic trash! " 

" Alright cut it out! When does this guy say the line? " Li asked

Kero was about to answer but he didn't know the answer unless he was in the church, " We gotta check it out! " He said

They had a plan, Li tossed Kero up into the stain glass window at the front of the church because Kero was still afraid of heights and Kero could see and hear what was going no at that height.

" And so, by the power rested in me… " The priest began

* * * 

" What do you see? " Li asked as he tossed Kero up

" The whole town's in there! " Kero told him as he came down.

Li tossed him up again

~~~

" I now pronounce you… " The Priest continued

* * * 

" They're at the altar! " Kero told him then fell back down

~~~

" King and Queen of this perfect kingdom. " The Priest finished

* * * 

" Jimminy Fletcher he already said it! " Kero said 

" Oh for the love of Pete! " Li exclaimed then burst through the church doors letting Kero fall to the ground.

" I OBJECT! " He yelled running down the aisle stopping Sakura, who was about to kiss Lord Eli.

The crowd gasped as he ran down the aisle, Sakura was surprised to even see him here.

" Li? " She asked

" Oh now what does he want? " Lord Eli asked annoyed

Sakura then remembered what Li had done last time, so she was now mad along with Lord Eli. Li noticed how people were reacting to his arrival so he tried to act cool.

" Uh… Hi everyone! Having a good time! I love Duloc first of all! Very clean! " He said as he inched towards the altar.

" What are you doing here? " Sakura demanded

" Really! It's rude enough being alive when no one wants you! " Lord Eli said, " But showing up un-invited to a wedding…" 

Li didn't want to listen to another word he had to say so he went ahead and said, " Sakura, I need to talk to you! " 

" Oh now you want to talk? Well it's a little late for that so if you'll excuse me! " She said annoyed then went to kiss Lord Eli again

" But you can't marry him! " Li protested stopping her again.

" And why not? " Sakura demanded

" Be…cause, he's just marrying you so he can be king! " Li said having trouble finding the right words to say.

The crowd gasped but Sakura didn't know what to believe anymore, Lord Eli noticed this so he lied and said, " Outrageous! Sakura my love don't listen to him… " 

" He's not you're true love! " Li told her.

Sakura didn't know who to believe all she knew was she was still mad at Li so she yelled, " Oh and what do you know about true love? " 

" Well… I… " Li began then made a stuttering noise.

Sakura knew what he was trying to say; she was surprised. Lord Eli found this all quite amusing.

" Oh this is precious! The wizard, has fallen in love with the princess, oh good Lord… " He said waving to the sign man and laughing

The sign man pulled out a sign that said 'laughter' the audience began to laugh along with Lord Eli, " A wizard and a princess! " He said through laughter

Li was quite embarrassed at this event, Sakura looked at him and asked very softly, " Li, is this true? "

Li looked at her and was about to answer when Lord Eli yelled, " Who cares? It's preposterous! Sakura were about a kiss away from our, happily-ever-after! Now kiss me! Mmmm." 

Lord Eli grabbed her hand and puckered up his lips to her. Sakura looked at him disgusted, then looked out at the sun that was almost finished setting. She made her decision.

" By night one way, by day another. " She recited then took her hand gently out of Lord Eli's grasp and backed up over to the window, " I wanted to show you before! " 

Li didn't know what was going on. Sakura smiled then closed her eyes; a sparkly wind surrounded her as the sun finished setting behind the hills. When the sparkly dust disappeared, there was Sakura in a white outfit identical to Li's. But the thing that surprised everyone, even making a woman faint, was that Sakura had the horrid symbols on her forehead and her hands that told everyone that she was a sorceress. She smiled at Li, who was so surprised he just gawked at her, totally speechless.

" Well… that explains a lot! " He said finding his speech.

Sakura smile grew bigger, until Lord Eli said, " Ugh! It's disgusting! Guards! Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight! " 

Several guards came up two staircases and went after Li and Sakura, they ran towards each other, but they got caught. Two guards grabbed Sakura and the rest went after Li.

" This marriage is binding! And that makes me king! See?! See?! " Lord Eli yelled putting the crown on and pointing to it

" Sakura! " Li yelled

" No! Let go of me! Li! " Sakura yelled trying to get out of the guards' grasp.

Lord Eli went on and on about the 'perfect kingdom' and Sakura and Li yelled each other's names then he said taking out his sword and pointing it at Sakura, " And as for you, my wife! " 

" Sakura! " Li yelled trying to break free of the guard's grasp.

" I will have you locked up in that tower! For the rest of your days! " Lord Eli continued

Li shook the guards off his right arm, then he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

" I will have Order I will have perfection! I will have… " Lord Eli continued but wasn't able to because the dragon crashed through the glass window above him and swallowed him as he yelled in fear.

Kero climbed to the top of the dragon's head, " Don't anybody move! I got a dragon here and I'm not afraid to use it! " He yelled, " I'm a teddy on the edge! " 

The guards backed off as the dragon burped out the crown and it rolled down the steps.

" Celebrity marriages! They never last do they? " Kero joked

The audience began to clap, " Go ahead Li! " Kero told him

Li walked up to Sakura, " Sakura…? " Li asked

" Yes Li? " She asked turning around and facing him

" I… I love you! " He said

" Really? " Sakura asked

" Really. Really! " He told her

Sakura smiled, " I love you too! " 

They went up close to each other and kissed. Filonius took one of the signs and a blue pencils and wrote something on it, then he showed it to the audience, it said 'awww', so the audience awwed.

Just then the sparkly dust came and Sakura floated up into the air. The sparkly dust engulfed her and a bright light shined around her, it was bright and powerful, it created a wind that shattered all the glass stained windows, except one. When the wind died down Sakura collapsed to the ground. 

Li rushed to her side, the dragon looked beside her, there was still the one stained glass window of Lord Eli, so she punched it and broke the glass.

" Sakura, are you alright? " Li asked helping her up.

Sakura was still in her sorceress form, even after all that, " Well, yes! But I don't understand! I'm supposed to be beautiful! " She said looking at him

Li smiled, but you are beautiful! " He told her 

Sakura smiled back, " I was hoping this would be a happy ending! " Kero sighed

Li and Sakura went to kiss each other again, but Li covered the screen with his palm before doing so. 

So they got married instead, and they lived happily ever after.

They had this song play at the wedding by Kero and the seven little dwarves

__

I thought love was only true in fairy tales

Dwarves: OH!

__

Meant for someone else but not for me

Love was out to get me

That's the way it seemed

Disappointment haunted all my dreams

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Or doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried

Kero: Come on y'all! Then I saw her face! Hah-ha! Now I'm a believer! Not a trace! Or doubt in my mind! I'm in love! Ooohhh-ahh! I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried!

Then I saw her Face! 

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace

Or doubt in my mind!

I-believe-I-believe-I-believe-I-believe-I-believe-I-believe-I-believe-I-believe-I-believe-Hey!

Y'all sing it with me! 

I believe!

I believe!

People in the back!

I believe!

I believe!

I believe…! 

Hahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! Oh yeah…. Heh-heh-heh…

I can't breathe! I can't breathe! 

**THE END**

~* ^_^ *~ Yes! I finally finished it! I hope you enjoyed it because I had to listen to Avril Lavinge's song Sk8ter boi fifty times just so I could get my mind off writing it! Oh well, thank you all of you that reviewed me for the first five chapters and so on. I already said that didn't I? Oh well, hope you guys read my other fics! I have lots of other cardcaptor fics like Destiny Calls and Oh…yes oh! I have wuite a few reviews for them but if you guys reviewed them I'd have more so please go and read them! I hafta take ma leave from this place so…

****

GOOD-BYE Y'ALL!


	7. Karaoke Night!

Shrek - Final Chappie - Karaoeke Night!!!

~* ^_^ *~ okay, so I'm doing a chappie of when they all sing. Everyone liked the story and the singing WAS part of the movie, so here it is to all of the fans that reviewed my Shrek - Featuring the Cardcaptors fic: Callie Wilson, dale jr's girl, cherryblossombb, SakuraGolAngel, mega_clow, Lil DreameR, ChibiSakuraAvalon, DREAMS LADY, SyaoranFan, dales jr's girl#8, Skye Anchors, Walking On Water, Missy-Chan, ChibiSakuraAvalon + Usa Chan, and the Great One. You we're all great fans and some of you even reviewed me twice! There was an anonymous reviewer that didn't even leave a code name so thank you whoever in Kami's name you were. So here's Karaoke Time!!!

Li: Ahem (Taps microphone) Is this thing on?

Sakura: (plugs in the microphone) Try now genius!

Li: Testing, testing. One, two, three…? It's working? 

Kero: Give me that! (flies over and takes microphone) All righty! Can you peoples hear me out there?

Audience: YEAH!

Kero: Nothing but cord! Here you go Showron. (tosses microphone at him)

Li: Hi everybody and welcome to the Shrek- Featuring the Cardcaptors in the swamp karaoke dance party! (presses button on karaoke machine) I'm gonna take things down, with one of my personal favorites. (kneels down in front of Sakura) 

Don't go changing

To try and please me

You've never let me down before

Hmm….

(Sakura's turn) 

I made it through the wilderness! (Pinocchio spins record0

You know I made it through

Didn't know how lost I was until I found you

(Kero's turn)

Oh yeah! 

I like big butts and I cannot lie

You other brothers can't deny

When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get… (dragon hits him away with tail)

Filonius: Feelings

*****

Robin Hood: It's fun to stay at the…

YMCA

It's fun to stay at the 

YMCA-A

Gingerbread man: Do you really want to hurt me? Oh!

Do you really want to make me cry?

Three Blind Mice: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Lord Eli: I'm staying alive!

I'm staying alive!

Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!

Big Bad Wolf: Who let the dogs out? 

Three lil pigs: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Big Bad Wolf: Who let the dogs out?

Three lil Pigs: Who Who Who…

Kero: Get up! And dance to the music!

(Music, three blind mice and three lil pigs dance)

Kero: Every body now!

Everyone: Dance to the music! 

Dance to the music!

Pinocchio: All that we need is a drummer!

Magic Mirror: For people who only neat a beat(man holding him up joins in) Yeah!

Kero: Mmm. Break it down magic girl! (Sakura plays drum) Filonius, my man!

Filonius: I'm gonna take out someone, hmm.(hold up Gingerbread man)

Gingerbread Man: So that the dancers just won't hide!

Kero: Take it down Li!

Li, Snow White and Cinderella : You might like to hear my organ!

Kero: I said ride! Sally ride!

Sakura and Li: I can't see me loving nobody but you! For all my life!

Everyone: Dance to the music!

Kero: Li you ain't dancing yet!

Everyone: Dance to the music! I said…

Dance to the music! I said…

Dance to the music! I said…

Dance to the music! I said….

Dance!!!!!!!!!!!

Kero: Hey Pinocchio you wanna watch that nose man? (Everyone laughs) 

~* ^_^ *~ Well that was easy! I want all yous people's opinion on something, should I do my own Shrek Two? Of course it'll have the CCS Crew in it. But I need an opinion. If I get at least five or more reviews I will! So bring on the reviewers! I can face the fact if you guys don't want my story around. But I honestly don't care cause I already have 14 other stories, seven of which are CCS stories. So bring on the reviews.


End file.
